Kimi no Tame ni
by girlwhosings
Summary: He cried. [UPDATED: Chapter 12, Truth] My first SouMi ficcie
1. I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!

**(A/N: My first RK story. Hope you'll like it!)******

* * *

_ Sono aoku kooru hitomi  
Kono mune ni dakishimetai  
Those frozen blue eyes  
I wish to embrace them in this heart_  
  
**PITTER-PATTER! PITTER-PATTER!**  
  
The sound of the heavy rain was audible to everyone in town. The rain was so heavy that it looked like as if God was crying for someone's misery.  
  
_Nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
Omoidashita once again  
This courage lost again  
Remember it once again  
_  
**SPLASH!**  
  
Someone ran and stepped into a puddle of rainwater but did not care the least about it. That, was a she and she was crying. She vigorously wiped away her tears though it made no difference, as the rain had camouflaged her tears.  
  
_ Sono kizu no itami taezu  
Oogoe de naite ii no  
The pain of the wound does not cease  
Just cry it out_  
  
She was the new Okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu. The she was an experienced ninja that once hung out with a group of people from Tokyo. The group of friends namely Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko.  
  
_ Atataka na, namida wa  
Koori, tokasu harvest rain  
Warm tears  
Melt the ice harvest rain  
_  
She was the girl who was always a cheerful and brave girl in front of her friends. She was the girl who was strong enough to stop herself from crying. But now, she's crying. Makimachi Misao was crying.  
  
_' Aoshi sama, what am I to you?'  
  
' You are a very smart kid to me.'  
  
' But I'm no longer a kid! I'm a woman now!'  
  
' I know. I can see it. But, in my eyes, you will always be a kid.'  
  
** Watashi matte 'ru  
I am waiting...**_

* * *

"Yahiko! Couldn't you just help us with the clothes! It's raining heavily!" Cried Kaoru as she took the clothes down from the bamboo.  
  
"Why should I? Besides, Kenshin's helping you with it!" Yahiko replied.  
  
"Sou desu yo, Kaoru dono. Come on, let's get into the shelter!" Said Kenshin as he grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran to the shelter.  
  
**BANG! BANG!**  
  
"Who's that in such a heavy rain?" Kaoru asked and ran towards the gate and opened it. "Misao chan!" She cried as she looked at the drenched girl. Kenshin and Yahiko heard her and ran towards them. "What are you doing here in such a heavy rain?"  
  
Misao look at Kaoru tearfully. "Kaoru!" She cried and hugged on Kaoru. " He said he treated me as a kid! He said that I'm always a kid in his eyes! I feel really painful! Really painful!" Misao wailed and continued crying heavily. Kaoru patted on Misao's back as Kenshin and Yahiko look at Misao worriedly.  
  
"Calm down, Misao chan! What are you talking about?" Asked Kaoru in a worried tone.  
  
"Aoshi sama said..." Before she could finish her sentence, she fainted.  
  
"Misao chan!"  
  
"How is she, Megumi san?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"She's having a cold and a high fever." She replied as she packed her stuffs. "But she'll be okay."  
  
"That's good." Said Kaoru in relief.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru dono. Misao will be all right." Said Kenshin as he patted on Kaoru's shoulder. "But, why is she here?" He asked.  
  
"I remember her mentioning something about Aoshi." Said Yahiko, crossing his arms. "Something must have happen between weasel girl and her Aoshi sama."  
  
"Don't be rude, Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded. "You ought to show your manners!"  
  
"It's all right, since she is still unconscious!" Said Sanosuke. "We ought to use this opportunity to say things about her."  
  
"Sano!"  
  
"Look!" Cried Megumi.  
  
The group turned to look at Misao, who was opening her eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling, Misao chan?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Where am I?" Misao asked.  
  
"You came to me and fainted, remember?" Said Kaoru.  
  
"Sou desu ka?" The sick girl asked.  
  
"You better get some more sleep." Said Megumi as she put a blanket on her. "You're having a really high fever."  
  
Misao nodded weakly and closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
"Gomen nasai ne! Misao chan must have caused a lot of trouble to you!" The two girls apologized formerly. It was Okon and Omasu.  
  
"Please do not say so! She just slept here for a couple of days. She's having high fever but the temperature has gone down." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Thanks for informing us about it." The two girls thanked again.  
  
"Iya. It's my job to do so. I don't how I should explain to Aoshi and Okina if anything happens to her." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Kenshin! Kaoru!" Cried a voice. It was Yahiko. "It's Misao! She...!"

* * *

_ Boku wa boku no basho e yukou  
Mada, nani mo mienai keredo  
As for me, I shall go to my place  
And yet, I cannot see anything at all_  
  
He always had this everlasting smile planted on his face. An everlasting sweet smile. Everyone thought that he was always happy, always in happiness. However, the truth was that he was not.  
  
_ Mou namida nagasu no mo  
Kitto kowaku nai you  
To the flowing tears  
Surely, no more shall I be afraid_  
  
He was emotionless. The only emotion he had was enjoyment. He had always been a great follower of ShiShiO. He believed everything he said. But now, he does not.  
  
_ Ano hito ga kureta kotae dake ja  
Hontou no boku ni nareranai ne  
The answer that man gave me  
Really does not suit my true self_  
  
He knew that the answers that man gave him were all wrong. Nobody deserved to die. He learnt that from the once-Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin.  
  
_ Nani ga mitsukaru n' darou  
Nani wo mitsukerarenai n' darou  
Kokoro ni kakushite oita  
Boku no kakera  
Perhaps I shall discover something  
Perhaps there is something that I cannot discover  
The piece of me  
That has hidden in my heart_  
  
A breeze blew by. Everyone who saw him smiled at him, for he was smiling to everyone. But, the truth was, he had no idea what he should do other than smiling.  
  
_ Tada kaze no sasu basho e  
Tatta hitori de aruite yukou  
Mishiranu hontou no boku ni  
Doko ka de aeru no nara  
Only towards where the winds show me  
I alone shall go  
If somewhere I will find  
My unknown true self_  
  
And now, this guy was searching for a real answer, for his real self. But it seemed like he always get to the dead end. He was really eager to know the answers for his questions. He really wanted to. But... How?

* * *

"Mou! I had enough of this! I'm not going to stay in the house for another day! It only reminds me of him!" Misao cried to herself. Misao had woke up and secretly came out to shop. She was carrying a handful of things in her arms and eating something at the same time. "Let's see... What else do I need to buy..."  
  
"Ah!" She cried softly as someone bumped onto the left side and caused her to drop something on the ground. The guy did not notice what he did and walked away. Misao fumed.  
  
"Oi, kimi!" She cried. The guy stopped. His back looked so familiar to her but she couldn't recognize. He turned around and looked around.  
  
"Boku wa desu ka?" He asked, looking at Misao.  
  
"Sou yo! Kimi yo!" Misao cried. Wait a minute! This guy looks familiar! " Ah!" She cried. "Tenken no Soujirou!" Misao cried, pointing at the smiling guy.  
  
"Where did you heard about me? Yeah, I was a Tenken, but now I'm just a rurouni, little girl." Soujirou replied with his usual smile.  
  
Misao fumed. "LITTLE GIRL?!" She shouted. Everyone around them look at them. "DID YOU CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL?"  
  
"Erm... Is there anything wrong?" Soujirou asked innocently.  
  
"IT'S SO TERRIBLE WRONG!" Misao cried. "I'M A WOMAN, NOT A LITTLE GIRL, YOU SMILING IDIOT!"  
  
"Eh?" Asked Soujirou innocently and smiled. "I see. Nowadays little girls wants to grow up as fast as possible, na?"  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I'M ALREADY SEVENTEEN!" She cried as everyone around them laughed. "Is there anything so funny?" She said coldly and stared at the crowd. The crowd immediately stopped laughing and walked away. "Wake up, man!" Misao cried. "You mean you totally forgotten such a pretty woman like me?" She asked as she flipped her hair.  
  
"Ah!" Soujirou cried in realization.  
  
"So, you remembered a pretty woman like me?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"You're the little girl with Himura san!" Soujirou answered with a bigger smile with his eyes opened. Misao's fumed.  
  
"I said I'm not a little girl..." She said, showing her fist. "Ah sou!" She said, putting down her fist. "What are you doing here?" Misao asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I'm here to look for Himura san." Soujirou replied. "Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Kenshin? Oh, I'm staying in his house now." Misao replied, still putting up a wall of defense in front of her.  
  
"Hontou?" Asked Soujirou, without failing to show his smile. "Can you bring me to his place?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Misao said. Then, she grinned. "But how can you prove that you aren't a Tenken anymore and you are not out to harm Kenshin?"  
  
"Cos' I finally understood that what ShiShiO san taught me were wrong." Said Soujirou as he closed his eyes. "ShiShiO san told me hat the weak has to die. But Himura san taught me that nobody deserves to die. And I know that he is right. Himura san changed me. He made me feel eager to know the real answer." Soujirou paused and opened his eyes and looked into Misao's eyes. "And I'm here to ask him for the answer."  
  
Misao stared at his eyes for a moment. He wasn't lying. "All right." Misao replied. "And how can you prove that you won't do any harm to such a pretty woman like me?" She asked in a proud voice.  
  
"Erm... Cos' I'm not interested in kids?" Soujirou paused and replied with a smile. Misao sweatdropped. "Saa, let's go, little girl!" He said as he pats on her head. Misao fumed, again.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL?!"

* * *

**(A/N: Heh, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, RR!)**


	2. Rurouni Soujirou

**(A/N: Gomen, gomen! I kinda got mixed up with my fics that's why Misao accidentally became 15 years old. ; Demo, I've already edited it. Sorry about this! And thanks for all those reviews! It really is my cup of coffee that makes me awake to continue typing this fic. That's about it! Please, RR!)**

* * *

"Oh-hohoho!" Kaoru laughed as she covered her mouth with one hand and the other one waving at Okon and Omasu. "Don't care about what he says. Yahiko likes to scare people."  
  
"Eh?" Said Yahiko in surprise. "You knew I was lying? Gee, this is not fun." He said, plainly, and put his arms behind his head. Before he could walk away, someone knocked on his head, HARD.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TO CRACK SUCH JOKES AGAIN!" Kaoru screamed. " Oh-hohoho! Where were we?" Kaoru went back to her seat and laughed politely. The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Kaoru, Kenshin!" Cried a voice. It was Megumi. She hurriedly run into the room and bowed at Okon and Omasu mannerly. "Misao chan is gone!" She said in a soft tone. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at her in doubt. "I went to the kitchen to prepare her medicine. When I was back, she was gone!" Okay, this is real this time.  
  
"Nani?!" The others cried in unison.  
  
"My cursed mouth." Yahiko muttered to himself.  
  
"We've got to find her!" Cried Okon as Omasu nodded her head. "Let's go!" The two female ninjas cried and stood up.  
  
"We'll go with you!" Cried Kaoru as Kenshin and her stood and Kenshin nodded. "It's our fault that Misao chan was missing."  
  
Okon and Omasu looked at each other for a few moments and nodded their heads in agreement. "Fine. Let's go!"  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin nodded their heads and trailed off behind the two ninjas.  
  
"We'll go with... ITAI!" Before Sanosuke and Yahiko could finish what they wanted to say, someone pulled their ears.  
  
"You two can just stay here and learn to behave yourselves." Said Megumi coolly and she pulled the two guys away on their ears.  
  
"ITAI!"

* * *

"Kaoru dono and I will search for her this way and the both of you shall search that way. We'll meet here two hours later." Kenshin commanded as Okon and Omasu nodded. Just before they move to their assigned destination, two figures appeared in front of them and they stopped walking.  
  
"Okon? Omasu? Kaoru? Kenshin?" Cried one of the figures. It was Misao.  
  
"MISAO CHAN!" The three girls cried and ran towards her.  
  
"Where were you? We were just about to look for you!" Cried Kaoru and looked at the guy behind her. "Isn't this...?"  
  
Kaoru, Okon, Omasu and Kenshin all look at the guy behind her. The guy looked at them and smiled. "It's been some time, Himura san."

* * *

Kenshin and Soujirou were left in a room alone. Though they were supposed to be left alone with privacy to talk, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Kaoru were eavesdropping.  
  
"Ne, Misao chan, who's that guy that you brought back?" Asked Okon.  
  
"I did not bring him back. I just LEAD him to Kenshin." Misao replied as she sipped her cup of tea.  
  
"Misao chan, just tell us who that handsome guy is, ne?" Omasu pleaded.  
  
"He's the Tenken." Said Misao as she put down her cup of tea.  
  
"WHAT?" Okon and Omasu cried.  
  
"SHH!" Said Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke in unison with a finger on their lips and returned to their job of eavesdropping. Okon and Omasu sweatdropped.  
  
"He said he is no longer a Tenken but a rurouni." Misao added. Okon and Omasu look at each other, exchanging looks of confusion. "But I'm not too sure if we could believe him."  
  
Okon and Omasu sweatdropped as Misao joined the group of eavesdroppers.  
  
"Oh-hohoho! Aren't they cute?" Asked Megumi. Okon and Omasu sweatdropped again.  
  
"Erm... He isn't a Tenken anymore, is he?" Okon asked Omasu.  
  
"I think so too. Or maybe, I HOPE so." Omasu answered.  
  
"SHH!" The four warned with a finger on their lips and went back to their job. Okon and Omasu sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh-hohoho!" Megumi laughed.  
  
"So, why are you here, Seta dono?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"I'm here to look for you for a serious matter." Said Soujirou with his smile.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. He said that it was serious and he was still smiling that happily. What a weird guy!  
  
"What is it that I can help?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"I hoped to get an answer from you." Soujirou replied.  
  
"Answer?" Asked Kenshin. Soujirou nodded.  
  
"After the day where ShiShiO san was defeated, I went into my new journey in search for my real self. Until now, I still don't get the answer for my real self. That's why I'm here to ask you for it." Soujirou explained, without failing to show his smile.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped again. "Do you only smile?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"Hmm..." Soujirou thought for a moment without changing his expression. " I guess so!" He said in his usual, cheerful tone. Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, Seta dono," Said Kenshin as Soujirou look at him in his same old expression. "I have an answer for you, but also I have a task for you."  
  
"A task?" Soujirou asked, without failing to remain his cute look.  
  
"Hai," Said Kenshin as he nodded his head. "A task. Did you know that human do not only smile?"  
  
Soujirou nodded his head.  
  
"Have you ever experience any other expressions other than smiling?"  
  
Soujirou shook his head. His smile remained. Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Do you know when to use different expressions?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Soujirou shook his head.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "This is your task. Go out and find out what are emotions and expressions and try to understand them. You'll find you what you want." He replied. "This is my answer for you."  
  
Seta opened his eyes and look at Kenshin. He smiled. "Arigatou, Himura san." He thanked and bowed.  
  
"STOP PUSHING ME!" Cried a voice from the other side of the paper wall.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME!"  
  
"WHAT?! IT'S YOU!"  
  
"IT'S NOT ME! IT MUST BE WEASEL GIRL!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"I SAID WEASEL GIRL!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU ROOSTER HEAD!"  
  
"Shh! You guys are too loud! Kenshin and Seta kun will hear us!"  
  
"WEASEL GIRL!"  
  
"WHAT YOU!"  
  
The noise continued. Kenshin and Soujirou look at the wall. It's a paper wall, mind them! Soujirou continued smiling. Kenshin look at it uneasily.  
  
**BOOM!**  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, the wall falls off. Kaoru, Misao, Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at Kenshin and sweatdropped. Okon and Omasu looked at them and sweatdropped. Megumi stood up and looked at Soujirou. Soujirou smiled. Kaoru and Misao blushed. Kaoru and Yahiko were standing in a posture as if they were still eavesdropping. Misao and Sanosuke stayed in a position as if they were fighting.  
  
Sanosuke grinned.  
  
"Gotcha!" He cried and pushed Misao down.  
  
"Wah... AH!" Misao was falling down onto the floor. She closed her eyes, preparing to be hit on the face. She waited. And waited. And waited. Weird, she didn't feel her face being hit. Instead, she felt a strong wind blew by and someone carrying herself. She opened her eyes and found herself being carried by the smiling maniac, Seta Soujirou. Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin stared at them. Even Okon and Omasu were surprised by Soujirou. Megumi looked at him suspiciously. He was too fast!  
  
"When did Misao appear there in that guy's arms?" Omasu asked, poking Okon's shoulder. Okon shook her head as Soujirou put Misao on the ground. Misao stared at Soujirou unbelievably.  
  
"You've got to be really careful, little girl." Soujirou warned.  
  
Okon, Omasu, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Kenshin stared at Soujirou. Okon and Omasu giggled. Yahiko and Sanosuke laughed. Kenshin tried not to laugh. Kaoru tried to stop them.  
  
"How many times..." Said Misao, showing her fist. Soujirou continued smiling. "MUST I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL?!" Misao cried and punched Soujirou. She missed it. Soujirou had used Shukuchi again.  
  
Soujirou stood on the other side of the room and smiled at them. The others stared at him for his lightning speed.  
  
"Is... Is this..."  
  
"Seta... Soujirou...?" Misao finished Yahiko's sentence for him. They were stunned by his speed.  
  
Megumi clapped her hands and smiled. "Sugoi, ne?"  
  
Soujirou smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to travel around." Said Misao with her eyes closed. "Don't you two dare to follow me." Misao continued and ended with a snort.  
  
"Demo, Aoshi sama will be angry with us if we don't bring you home!" Said Okon.  
  
"That's right, Misao chan! Please, come back to Kyoto with us!" Omasu pleaded.  
  
"Iya da!" Said Misao angrily with her crossed arms. "Go back and tell him that his little Misao is going to travel and learn how to be independent enough to be an adult!"  
  
"But it'll be dangerous for a girl to go alone!" Said Okon.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Soujirou bowed to Kenshin mannerly and thanked him. "I'll get going then."  
  
"Um." Kenshin replied and nodded his head. "Wish you good luck in your journey."  
  
"Hai!" Soujirou replied with his usual smiling look and turn around, walking towards the gate.  
  
Misao looked at Soujirou mischievously. "Who said that I'm going alone?" She said. Okon and Omasu looked at her. Misao ran towards Soujirou stopped him. She caught him and turned him around. "I'll be travelling with him!" Misao announced, pointing at him as the others look at her doubtfully.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Okon. Misao nodded.  
  
"I wonder what would a guy usually do to a girl when they are alone. Right, Sano?" Asked Yahiko, standing back to back with Sanosuke.  
  
"Um." Sanosuke nodded in agreement. "He'll probably just..."  
  
"ITAI!" Cried the two boys together as Megumi pulled them away through their ears.  
  
"It's time for the two of you to grow up." Said Megumi as she pulled them away. The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Where were we?" Asked Omasu. "Oh yeah! He has fast speed and he might just leave you on your way!"  
  
"He was a TENKEN!" Okon added.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Misao cried. "You said so! He WAS a Tenken, but now he's not! He's now a rurouni, ne, rurouni Soujirou?"  
  
Soujirou look at her and smile. "Hai." He replied. "It's fine with me with her travelling around with me."  
  
Okon and Omasu stare at the grinning Misao.  
  
"Well," Misao cried. "That's it then! Ja!" She bid cheerfully and ran off with Soujirou.  
  
"Misao chan!"

* * *

The duos had been walking along the street without muttering a single word. Soujirou continued looking up and smile as he walked while Misao raised her head up to peep at Soujirou for a few times. She wondered when would he start talking. All of a sudden, Soujirou stopped. Misao followed him and stopped too.  
  
"Well, let's part here then." Said Soujirou.  
  
"Eh?" Misao cried. "What did you mean?"  
  
"I mean we can leave each other and you can go wherever you want." Soujirou replied with his usual look.  
  
"EH? But I WANT to go along with YOU!" Said Misao anxiously. "Besides, I don't know what other place that I could go!" She added. "Please?" She pleaded with her doggy-eyes.  
  
Soujirou look at her for a moment and then continued walking. "Let's go then, little girl!" He cried.  
  
Misao lit up and followed him.  
  
Then, she fumed.  
  
"I SAID, I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed. "I have a name and it's Makimachi Misao!" She cried. "Use my name when I have such a wonderful name!"  
  
"Hai, hai!" Soujirou replied in his usual cheerful tone. "Misao sama!"

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you like this chapter too! I apologize for some characters are a bit ooc. Remember to RR! JA!)  
  
(P.S.: 'Kimi no Tame ni' means 'For You'.)**


	3. Holy Night

**(A/N: I'm SO sorry about not being active for this story (actually all my other fanfics as well) as I was preparing for my exams. After my long torture in life, I'm finally back with a longer chapter of Kimi no Tame ni. Well than, I present to you Kimi no Tame ni: Chapter 3, Holy Night!)**

* * *

"Let's see, what shall we eat?" Asked Misao. The duo walked along the village packed with stalls selling food. Misao sniffed like a dog. "Oh my, I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too," Said Soujirou with his smile. "Let's settle down and I'll go buy some food."  
  
Misao nodded wildly in agreement and followed Soujirou and walked towards a shelter. Misao sat onto a barrel under the shelter and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Finally, I get to rest here!" Cried Misao. The duo had been travelling for 2 days without any food and had to sleep on the grassland. Finally, they reached a village.  
  
"Get some rest then," Said Soujirou with his normal smile. "I'll go buy some food."  
  
"Sure!" Cried Misao energetically and Soujirou walked away.  
  
Misao picked up a twig she found on the ground and walked towards a shelter where a bench laid. She played with the twig and tossed it into the air. It hit her head and she gave a small cry. Then, she giggled.  
  
She stopped giggling when she heard two voices coming from behind her.  
  
"Is it true?" Said a deep, low voice. A man's voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure these information can be trusted." Said another voice, a slightly higher-pitched male voice. "Someone spotted him around here. He was with some kind of ninja-looking girl."  
  
Ninja looking? Thought Misao as she froze and listened attentively to the voices. Sounds like...  
  
"Ninja girl?" The deeper voice asked with a chuckle. "Tenken with a ninja? Hah, hah, how compatible was that?"  
  
Misao startled. Ninja-looking a girl and a TENKEN? She looked at her clothes and looked up. Isn't that US? She thought. Bad, this is bad.  
  
"This is no laughing matter," The another voice replied and Misao continued listening. "I've got information on that Ninja-looking girl. She is currently the new Okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu." Misao's eyes open widely and stared at the air when she heard what they had said after this. "A relative of Aoshi sama."  
  
"Eh? Nani? That's not real, is it?" The deeper voice asked. "Aoshi sama's...?"  
  
"Gomen ne!" Cried a cheery voice. The two men's conversation ended and Misao turned around and found Soujirou in front of her. In his hands are bags with the fragrance smell of food coming out from it. "For keeping you waiting!"  
  
Misao immediately stood up and covered Soujirou's mouth and pulled him away quickly. She grabbed him and pulled him into a corner and put a finger over her lips. "Shh..." She ordered as loud, quick, running footsteps were heard.  
  
"Search over there!"  
  
"No one's here!"  
  
"Not here either!"  
  
"I'm sure I saw him just now! He was talking to the Ninja girl!"  
  
"Your eyes are just playing tricks with you. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Misao and Soujirou remained in silence for a few more minutes, just to make sure the men were gone. Misao heaved a sigh of relief and walked out of the hiding place.  
  
Soujirou continued smiling at her, but with his eyes opened. "What happened?" He asked innocently.  
  
Misao blinked blankly and fumed with rage. She showed a fist and glare at him. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU'RE A WANTED CRIMINAL!"  
  
Soujirou looked at her for a few seconds and closed his eyes and smiled. " You never ask me."  
  
Misao sweatdropped. Why did she actually decide to travel along with this smiling moron? Why didn't she just listen to Okon and Omasu and just obediently go back home where she can be served like a princess in comfort? Why did she choose to leave home just because of...  
  
Yes, that's it. She left because of him, and there's no turning back.  
  
Misao's facial expression saddened for a moment, but soon changed into her normal bubbly face and sighed in desperation.  
  
Soujirou tilted his head to a side, still smiling.  
  
Misao raised an eyebrow and peep at Soujirou with one eye closed. "Aren't you afraid that the Meiji government might catch you and... You know, do things to you?" Misao asked. "Aren't you afraid at all?"  
  
Soujirou opened his eyes, nevertheless, smiling. "I'm not afraid, of course, Misao sama. 'Cos no one else other than Himura san can defeat me."  
  
Misao stared at him for a moment and felt chill running down her spine. Somehow, she felt... An evil aura? Isn't this guy supposed to be emotionless? Why is there an evil aura coming out from him?  
  
Forget about it. "Where are we going to stay tonight?" Asked Misao. " We're not going to sleep at roadside, are we?"  
  
Soujirou smiled. "Of course not, Misao sama." Misao heaved a sigh of relief. "I've found a ruined temple near by. We'll be staying there." Misao's eyes opened widely.  
  
"WHAT?" She screamed. "NO BED? NO PROVACY OR WHATSOEVER THAT I SHOULD BE HAVING IF I'M AT HOME?" Asked Misao in a loud voice. Soujirou nodded with an innocent smile. Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
Then, she sighed. At least she have a decent place to stay in...  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"Holy gracious! What is THIS?" Misao asked in exclamation. In front of her laid a ruined temple. It has broken pillars, dust and spider webs all over the place. Even the Buddha statue looked terrible. This place, is indeed, RUINED.  
  
"At least it's vacant." Said Soujirou with a smile as he brushes off the dust and webs on a table and put his bag there. "No one will be able to disturb us." He said and took a broom dirtied with dust and webs.  
  
"What...?" Misao blushed as she thought about Soujirou's words. So that no one would disturb us? What was he thinking about? Misao turned to look at Soujirou, who was currently sweeping the dusty ground with a clean, innocent smile on his face. Misao blushed. Maybe it's just herself.  
  
"Ah! Sou yo! I almost forgot about it!" Said Soujirou as Misao turned to look at him, trying to brush off the dirty thoughts in her mind. "There's a waterfall somewhere around here. Why don't you go there and wash up while I clean up this place?" Asked Soujirou with his inevitable smile.  
  
Misao sweatdropped. How long will he be taking to clean up this place? Misao sighed desperately and nodded her head as she walked out of the temple. "Hai, hai, good luck with the cleaning!" Said Misao as Soujirou cheerily replied, "Hai!"  
  
Misao walked around the temple and heard the sound of waterfall coming from the north. She walked towards the sound and finally, she reached a waterfall, with probably the most beautiful scenery. Misao blushed at the sight of this.  
  
The light from the moon reflected the water as the water falls from above like crystal droplets. Misao breathed deep and the smell of fresh water entered her nostrils. Misao's eyes shone like stars in admiration. Then, she grinned widely and took off her clothes in almost a speed of light. She left her clothes on the rocks and walked quickly towards the water, bare.  
  
She smiled as she felt the water moisturizing her skin. Though the night has fall, yet the river water felt warm. She wondered if it was her imagination, but it sure felt good. She washed her limbs with the water as she enjoyed every sensation from the water. It was definitely relaxing.  
  
Then, she heard the sound of leaves rustling. She looked at the bushes. Was there anyone? Was it Soujirou? Oh no, bad. Misao stood up and looked towards the rocks where she had left her clothes.  
  
THEY ARE GONE! Misao looked at the rocks in disbelief. Who on earth took them? Now she has got no clothes and there she is naked, feeling the cold wind of the night brushing against her skin.  
  
This is bad. All her weapons are with her clothes. Now she wouldn't be able to defend or attack if someone attacks her.  
  
"Misao sama?" Cried a voice behind her. She turned around and found Soujirou standing there.  
  
Soujirou thought he had saw a maiden bathing in the water. Unfortunately, it was just a bare-chested Misao.  
  
Misao noticed that Soujirou was looking at her. LOOKING at her. Her body. Misao looked down at her own body and realized she was naked. BARE-NAKED. She quickly bent down into the water.  
  
So, she isn't flat chested. Thought Soujirou innocently as he continued smiling.  
  
Misao could not believe herself. How could she stand there, NAKED, and let Soujirou enjoy her body curves? Though it wasn't that bad. OH, MAKIMACHI MISAO, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???  
  
"Why... Why are you here?" Misao managed to ask, despite her shyness of being naked to a guy the first time. She hadn't decided to let ANY MALE SPECIES see her naked, until the day where they... Erm... Well... Yes. Well, she had let someone of her opposite gender see her naked before, but she was still a kid then. But now, she has developed. DEVELOPED.  
  
Still smiling like nothing had happened, Soujirou replied, "I was wondering why you wasn't back. I had already finished cleaning up."  
  
Misao, who is still blushing, thought for a moment. He finished cleaning up? Was I out for so long? Wait a minute...  
  
"You used Shukuchi, didn't you?" Asked Misao. Soujirou replied with a firm yes. Sheesh... No wonder!  
  
"Why aren't you in clothes?" Soujirou asked innocently. Misao stared at her own reflection for a moment. How can he ask a girl something like THAT?  
  
Misao blushed. She had to tell him. "My clothes... They're missing."  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
Misao thought that he was going to laugh, but he didn't. Misao felt weird and wondered if he had gone. So, she turned around.  
  
Soujirou was STRIPPING. STRIPPING! HOLY! What's he up to? Misao blushed and turned back.  
  
"Will this do?" Asked Soujirou and Misao turned around slowly and carefully, just in case Soujirou is bare-naked. Good, he wasn't. Misao felt a little disappointed though. Soujirou had held up his clothes in his hands, only wearing a pair of pants. "Just bear with this clothing tonight. We'll get us some new clothes tomorrow."  
  
Misao nodded her head, but turned back.  
  
His body was in good shape. REAL GOOD.  
  
Soujirou smiled and spoke in a more cheerful tone. "I'll leave the clothes here then."  
  
He was leaving. He was LEAVING!  
  
"Wait!" Misao cried out unknowingly. Soujirou turned back and smiled.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Wait up there... Turn around while I change. DON'T PEEP! I'm afraid to go back alone." Said Misao as her face flared up furiously.  
  
Soujirou smiled and turned back.  
  
Misao thought for a moment and stood up and quickly went to take the clothes Soujirou left for her. She changed into his clothes, in a speed of light.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Misao announced and Soujirou turned around. He looked at Misao, who was adjusting his clothes she was wearing. Somehow, something in his body was reacting as he sees Misao with his clothes on. He felt... WEIRD.  
  
"Shall we go?" Asked Soujirou in a kind tone and Misao nodded her head, her face still a little red. She led the path as Soujirou, half-naked, followed her behind.  
  
His clothes were big. A little too big for her. However, it kind of felt good on her. It's... warm. She smelt his clothes and there was a scent of his smell in the clothes. His smell wasn't bad. It wasn't the smell of body odour. It smelt... Fresh.  
  
They reached the temple and to Misao's amazed, Soujirou had turned it into a decent-looking place. No more spider webs. No more dust. No more broken pillar. Candles were lit to light up the temple. Just a neat, little temple. Misao stared at the place amazing.  
  
"Woah..." Cried Misao. She looked at the floor. Two mats were laid on the ground. There was a big gap in between the mats. Good, he wasn't thinking of THAT. Thought Misao. "You did all this?" Asked Misao in admiration. Soujirou nodded his head with a smile.  
  
Soujirou sneezed. Misao turned around and looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked in a tone of concern. It must be me... He is now half-naked because of me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just that my nose is filled with dust from the cleaning." Misao sweatdropped. It wasn't her?  
  
"Don't you... Feel cold?" Misao asked. Soujirou smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
Misao sweatdropped. She should have known.  
  
"Now, now, just get some sleep. We'll be having a long journey tomorrow." Said Soujirou as he kindly pushed Misao to a mat. Misao lied down on the mat as Soujirou blow off the candles. "Oyasumi nasai." Said Soujirou and went off to his mat and sleep.  
  
After a few minutes, Misao turned and looked at Soujirou. She smiled to herself as he looked at the sleeping Tenken. He's smiling even when he's asleep. She giggled. Then, she felt tired. Too many things happened today. Too many. She has got to sleep to prepare for more adventures and surprises tomorrow. Misao drifted to sleep as the pleasant smell from Soujirou's clothing hypnotized her in a pleasant dream.

* * *

**(A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for all ya reviews and comments. Those really brighten up my days. Exams are finally over. Wouldn't be very busy. Will probably update regularly. Remember to RR!)**


	4. Lusty Misao

**(A/N: Heya! Back with Chapter 4! Some of you might think he's a hentai in the previous chapter, but wait, he's just being INNOCENT. Can't blame our cutie for being innocent, can we? Evil grin Anyway, I'm really thankful for the reviews. Now, I present you Chapter 4!)**

* * *

_"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If there's anything I wanted most in this world, it's you"  
  
"Eww! Stop these mushy stuffs!"  
  
"But they're true."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Actually... Me too."_

* * *

Makimachi Misao slowly opened her eyes as the words faded from her ears. The light beamed into her eyes as she lazily stretched out her hands and covered herself from the light.  
  
Misao suddenly remembered about the voices she had heard before she woke up. One of the voices was hers, and the other was familiar, but she couldn't remember anymore. Aww, never mind. Anyway, it was just a dream.  
  
Or maybe not so much of a dream.  
  
Misao scratched her head as she sat up on the mat. Her knee touched something soft and she turned around. She found her ninja suit, neatly folded, there. She beamed.  
  
"Sugoi!" Cried Misao as she took up her clothes and hugged in tight in her arms. "Look, Tenken! My clothes! They came back to me!" She cried excitedly.  
  
Soujirou, who had already woke up, ignored her as he continued meddling with his stuffs secretly.  
  
Misao fumed a little.  
  
"Tenken! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Fine! Seta, my clothes came back to me!" Misao cried, fuming up a little.  
  
Finally, Soujirou turned around with his everlasting smile. " Unfortunately, Misao sama, it seemed like a weasel friend of yours that lived among the bushes took it and I accidentally found it at its nest this morning while going up to the morning, half-naked, for some training." Soujirou said in his chirpy tone in almost one breath.  
  
Misao fumed. She sensed sarcasm in his voice, but she knew she imagined it. This guy is too innocent to actually be sarcastic. He doesn't even have the brain to think if his words would be hurting people.  
  
Oh no, she shouldn't be thinking of all these bad stuffs about him. He 'saved' her life last night. Fine, she'll let him go.  
  
"Arigatou." Misao managed to blurt out. Soujirou chuckled, as Misao felt her face going red. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "I... I'll change back into my clothes. You can have these back." Misao stammered, as Soujirou continue smiling and nodded his head.  
  
Misao went out to the bushes briskly and found a safe place where she can change. She quickly took off Soujirou's clothes that she was wearing and put on her own clothes.  
  
As she was changing, she suddenly remembered the time where she met Soujirou a few days ago. She felt anger in her, but it broke into joy of giggles as she remembered how funny the situation was when Soujirou addressed her as 'little girl'.  
  
He was actually a good guy. Seta Soujirou wasn't bad. He was pretty funny, good at fighting skills, pretty 'smart', maybe too innocent, but it's cute. What's more important is, he 'saved' her life yesterday. He was... Well, pretty manly. Of course, well, erm, well built as well and pretty good- looking.  
  
Misao blushed as she folded his clothes. She suddenly remembered about the embarrassing incident that happened yesterday night. She hugged his clothes tight in her arms as she felt her face hot.  
  
Was that lust? 'Cos she hadn't know Soujirou for a very long time and now, there she was, blushing at the thought of him. This is bad.  
  
Or maybe it's because of the embarrassing incident yesterday. That must be it. Yes, that must be it. Well, she'll just have to pretend that nothing had happened.  
  
SHE WISHED.  
  
Too bad, she wasn't as innocent as Soujirou was. Otherwise, she wouldn't need to trouble herself over this. Now, why should she think about this where Soujirou didn't seemed to care the least about it?  
  
Yeah, she shouldn't.  
  
So why is she? WHY IS SHE? WHY???  
  
Never mind.

* * *

Misao was back from changing. Soujirou looked up at her and smiled.  
  
Misao's face went a little hot. She put the folded clothes in front of Soujirou and stood there. She looked a little embarrassed, Soujirou reckoned, and he chuckled. Misao's face went redder. Great, he must be reflecting on the features of my body that he saw yesterday night.  
  
"Misao sama, your hair." Said Soujirou as he smiled at her widely.  
  
Misao gave a 'huh?' and touched her hair. Woah, her hair felt frizzy. She blushed, this time out of embarrassment because of her hair, and ran to the water.  
  
Soujirou continued smiling. He felt weird when he saw Misao wearing back her clothes. Then, he took his clothes, stood up and went towards Misao's direction.  
  
Misao quickly put a little water on her hair and combed it with a comb that she always bring with her and started combing. OUCH! Bad. Entangled.  
  
Now, how long will she have to be stuck at this place, combing her hair? Eternity's her answer. Maybe she said it too early.  
  
"Let me help you with it." Said Soujirou as Misao stared at his reflection on the water for a few seconds and turned back. Soujirou smiled at her, holding his clothes in one hand, still half-naked. Misao hesitated for a few minutes, but agreed when she gave up at his smiling face.  
  
Misao handed Soujirou her comb as Soujirou kneeled down behind her and put down his clothes.  
  
Misao tried to clear her mind as flashes of embarrassment flickered in her mind. Come on, Misao, relax. Congrats to her, as she relaxed when the sound of waves entered her mind. The place smelled fresh.  
  
Misao felt someone tugging her hair. It was Soujirou, of course. It was more of a pull, but he did it so gently that it only seemed like a little tug. Misao smiled. He must be really patient and gentle person. Anyone who marries him would sure be lucky.  
  
Why don't you then, Misao?  
  
CUT IT OUT! STUPID LUSTY DEVIL!  
  
But it sounded good.  
  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MISAO??????  
  
Misao's heart skipped a beat when she felt his face close to hers. She could feel him breathing, and he smelt fresh. Even better than the fresh air and the fresh flowers. Her face was going red.  
  
"Gomen ne, Misao sama, but the tangle here is great. Chotto matte ne." Soujirou said with a smile in a smoothing tone.  
  
Misao almost melted.  
  
This is bad. Makimachi Misao, the new Okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu, is becoming really lusty at the sight of Seta Soujirou, who was once a Tenken, when she had Ao...  
  
Misao's eyes went wide open, then returned to its normal state. No, she didn't have him to love anymore. 'Cos she didn't want to feel the pain when she love him. Yes, no more him.  
  
"Ne, Misao sama." Soujirou cried. Misao suddenly awoke from her deep thoughts.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Asked Soujirou, with his smile on his face. "You looked sad."  
  
Misao moaned in her heart. He caught her there.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hontou? You can talk to me about it, you know?"  
  
The cool morning breeze kissed them on their cheeks. Misao and Soujirou kept in silence for a moment, until Soujirou smiled widely again.  
  
"Maa, if you don't..."  
  
"I'm thinking about someone I loved." Said Misao, as Soujirou's smile became smaller as he listened to Misao. "It hurts to love him. I don't want to love him anymore." Said Misao, in an emotionless tone.  
  
Soujirou looked at her reflection at the water. She didn't look happy.  
  
"Umm," Said Misao as she raised her head and faced the sky as Soujirou finished combing her hair with a smile. "I'll never get to be kissed by him!" She said with a sad smile.  
  
"Kiss?" Asked Soujirou as he looked at her.  
  
Misao breathed deep and looked at him with a nod. "Yeah, kiss. Kissing, as in a boy and girl with their lips touching against each other's, sometimes dealing with their tongues." Soujirou chuckled and stuck out his tongue, moving it in a circular motion, making a funny face. Misao laughed. "Yeah, yeah." She laughed and stopped with a smile. "I'll never be able to do that."  
  
Soujirou stared at her for a moment, almost not smiling.  
  
"Want to try it with me?"  
  
Misao was shocked. She turned to look at him. He looked pretty serious. He was smiling, sure, but it looked kind of... Devilish? Misao blushed. Did he really mean it?  
  
LORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER? MANIPULATING HER MIND WITH A HOT GUY IN FRONT OF HER?  
  
Misao blushed, too lost of word. She was stammering, she didn't know what to reply. She...  
  
"Just kidding!" Cried Soujirou with a big grin. Misao blinked blankly for a moment.  
  
WHAT? KIDDING???  
  
Great.  
  
"Maa," Said Soujirou as she put Misao's comb in her hands and stood up, as he picked up his clothes. "I guess I'll go change now."  
  
Sure, TENKEN.  
  
Misao nodded her head, her mind going wild. Soujirou walked away into the bushes. Misao's face went red. Man, why should she be punished in such a... GREAT way?  
  
As she thought about the embarrassing stuffs and blamed the Lord, she tied her plead. Soon, it was done. Misao tucked her comb in her clothes and stood up.  
  
Then, she went back to the temple.  
  
Misao stared blankly at the air as she walked along the street with Soujirou.  
  
Seta Soujirou HAD money. He HAD MONEY. HE HAD MONEY! SO WHY DID HE MADE MISAO AND HIMSELF STAY IN A RUIN TEMPLE???  
  
Though he changed it into a decent place.  
  
BUT WHY???  
  
"We need to save as many money as possible. For food and clothing. Unless you wouldn't mind us wearing the same all clothes all the time. Oh yeah, and if you wouldn't mind us going hungry every few days." Soujirou said and smiled as he swallowed a fish ball where he had just bought for their breakfast.  
  
Misao looked blankly at Soujirou and sweatdropped. He sure could count.  
  
"Fine, fine. So we'll just live in the wild." Cried Misao as she hungrily bite on a fish cake. "BUT THEN I'LL HAVE NO PRIVACY!" Misao screamed as onlookers stared at her. Misao pretended to be cool and continued walking along with the smiling Soujirou.  
  
"Maa, you'll get used to it." Soujirou chuckled and took another fish ball.  
  
Sure, sure. Misao will get used to it.  
  
LIAR.  
  
Is that supposed to mean that she'll have to get seen NAKED, EVERY SINGLE NIGHT?  
  
Sure, she'll be cool about it –  
  
NOT.  
  
But it wasn't a bad experience. Well, you see, where do you get a hot guy looking at you, naked, while you play gracefully at the water like a little maiden.  
  
MAKIMACHI MISAO!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??????  
  
And how is any girl supposed to get used to be seen NAKED every night???  
  
Okay, maybe she'll be all right, since Soujirou's pretty HOT.  
  
MAKIMACHI MISAO!!!!!!  
  
Misao could feel her face turning red at the thought of these. Then, she felt a palm over her forehead and found Soujirou standing in front of her, staring at her innocently with a smile.  
  
"What?" Misao asked, feeling hot. Her cheeks are certainly turning hot.  
  
"Your face looked red. Just wondering if you're having a fever." Said Soujirou and put his hand away. Misao felt a little disappointed. Soujirou smiled and continued walking. "Guess you're okay."  
  
Misao's face almost exploded like a volcano, in embarrassment, when Soujirou looked right into her eyes. She can't take it anymore. She had only been with Soujirou for a few days and now, she's getting obsessive over him. This is really bad. When did Makimachi Misao, the new Okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu, became a... Slut?  
  
Oh, whatever!  
  
While Misao was walking along with Soujirou, screaming at herself in her mind, she bumped onto Soujirou who stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hey! Why did you...?" Misao's eyes went wide opened when she saw what, or rather who, were in front of them.  
  
Meiji Government Policemen Force.

* * *

**(A/N: YEAH! That's it for all the fun in Chapter 4! Hope you have AT LEAST, A good laugh, and that you've enjoyed this little chappie. Next chapter, Innocence, is going to be a little creepy and sad for Soujirou. But I'll make sure Misao changes the situation. RR and thanks for ALL the reviews that you guys have given me. GOD BLESS US ALL!)  
  
(P.S.: I'll update AT LEAST once a month. If you're lucky, I'll be able to update in two weeks time! YIPEE!)**


	5. Deadly Self

**(A/N: Chapter 5 up next! Enjoy and R&R!)**

* * *

This is bad. SO VERY BAD.  
  
Right in front of them was a bunch of idiotic-looking policemen.  
  
GREAT. JUST GREAT.  
  
WHAT ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO DO???  
  
Oh, that's it.  
  
They'll run.  
  
"Oi, Seta, I think we've better run." Misao mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for him to listen. She was all ready to run, but he didn't reply. "Seta...?" Misao called and looked at him.  
  
Seta Soujirou, the ex-Tenken, was SMILING. SMILING! Somehow, Misao thought it looked... Evil? Wait a minute, he's not going to receive the battle, was he? Seta Soujirou?  
  
"The two of you are under arrest!" Cried one of the policemen as he stared at them. The others took their weapons, ready for a fight. "Drop your weapons of we'll attack!"  
  
Seta Soujirou grinned wider as a song of motivation for killing ringed in his mind.  
  
_ Hora, abunai yo  
Boku ni ima fureta nara kireru kara  
Kimi wa mada  
Boku yori mo tsuyoku nai  
Wakaru yo ne  
Hey, watch out  
Touch me and you'll get cut  
You're not yet  
Stronger than me  
You probably know  
_  
Misao trembled in fear as a killing aura filled the air. Soujirou chuckled. "Sou desu ka? Maa, I haven't got this tingling excitement in me after my battle with Himura san. Let's see," Soujirou paused and looked around at the people. "Maa, only fifteen people to deal with?"  
  
Misao dropped down and hugged her legs. This aura was overpowering. This is really scary and frightening.  
  
"Bastard... Get him!" One of the policemen commanded and all the policemen charged towards him.  
  
That's when crimson coloured blood smeared everywhere.  
  
_ Aoi honoo ga ima koori no naka de  
Shizuka ni moete iru yo  
Ah- Hohoemi wo ukabeta  
Shounen ga hitori  
Tooku ni mieru  
The blue flame  
Now silently burns inside the ice  
Ah- A smile surfaces  
I can see from afar  
One boy_  
  
Soujirou smiled as he approached the policemen one by one. Misao looked up at the fight. Seta Soujirou was killing. He was taking away lives.  
  
Why? Why does it hurt Misao so much as he kills?  
  
_ Kaze, itai ame, sakebi-goe, kireta ito, fuyu no sora  
Boku wa naze waratte 'ru no?  
Wakaranai  
Nakushita yo  
The winds, painful rain, severed thread, winter sky  
Why am I laughing?  
I don't know  
I'm just lost_  
  
This isn't right. Why is the always-calm guy turning like that? Why is he turning into a... Killing device? Why is he laughing when blood was smeared all over his face? This isn't right at all.  
  
No, Misao doesn't want to see any of this anymore. No.  
  
_ Aoi honoo ga ima koori no naka de  
Shizuka ni moete iru yo  
Ah- Tatta hitotsu kiri no  
Kotae wo boku wa  
Shitte iru kara  
The blue flame  
Now silently burns inside the ice  
Ah- 'Cos there's only one  
Answer  
That I know of_  
  
Soujirou's mind was filled with nothing but killing methods. There were only three of the policemen left. He could just kill them and get away. Yes, he shall do it.  
  
Soujirou lifted up his hands with his sword. He almost stroked down until something else other than his killing methods appeared.  
  
Makimachi Misao called him ' Rurouni Soujirou'.  
  
"Stop it!" Cried a voice as Soujirou felt someone's arms around him. " Don't do it! Stop, stop!" Misao cried as tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
Soujirou froze for a moment as the survived policemen escaped.  
  
"Please, don't kill anymore. You're no longer a Tenken, are you? You're a rurouni. A RUROUNI. So please..." Misao pleaded as she hugged tightly onto Soujirou. "Don't kill anymore."  
  
Soujirou kept his sword as Misao looked up at him. She wiped off the blood on his face. "Please, don't make me hate you or get scared of you."  
  
Misao was pleading sincerely. She really didn't want that to happen.  
  
Soujirou grabbed Misao on her shoulder and put her in his arms as he hugged her closely to himself. He smiled. "Gomen ne, Misao sama." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Gomen ne."  
  
Misao was at first surprised at the comeback, but smiled when she heard the apology.  
  
"You're forgiven." Was the last sentence of the moment.

* * *

That explained it all.  
  
She was in love with him.  
  
Makimachi Misao was in love with Seta Soujirou.  
  
That's why her heart bumped at the rate of million times per second when she heard his voice. That's why her face turned red at the sight of him. That's why she felt SOMETHING when she could feel him around her. That's why she didn't want to see Soujirou kill.  
  
Misao blushed at the thought of him.  
  
The fight was over and Misao and Soujirou was back at the temple. It was dark, and it would be wise if they continue their journey the next day. Now, Misao was bathing in the water.  
  
However, the place didn't seem as lively as it had been. The air didn't smelt fresh. Why? Why is this so?  
  
Soujirou had just finish his bath. He may look cheery as always, but Misao thought he wasn't. He was probably acting fine. But maybe, maybe, maybe he was afraid of something. Afraid of... Something that caused him to feel unprotected.  
  
Misao finished her bath and put on her clothes. She combed her hair and tied it and got back to the temple.  
  
Misao entered the temple and found Soujirou lying down on his 'bed', probably asleep.  
  
Misao smiled sadly at him as she lied on her mattress. She almost fell asleep, until he called her.  
  
"Misao sama?" Soujirou cried.  
  
Misao almost stopped breathing.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really sorry 'bout today. I thought I was right to kill. 'Cos all I was thought was killing methods. I didn't know I shouldn't be killing until you stopped me. I was..."  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
Soujirou froze at Misao's question as a tear dripped his cheeks. Yes, he WAS confused. He didn't know what to do. He was lost.  
  
Soujirou was once again surprised my Misao's action. Misao had moved towards him and held him tight in her arms.  
  
"It's all right. I'm with you." Said Misao as she adjusted her head on Soujirou's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Soujirou smiled and closed his eyes as his last tear dripped down his cheeks. They no longer feel cold anymore. They have each other. Soon, they both drifted off into a pleasant dream.  
  
"Arigatou, Misao."

* * *

**(A/N: End of chapter 5. Hope you had enjoyed it. Maybe it's going a little too fast, I don't know, but I had already tried my best. RR and please, continue reading my story! By the way, did you guys realized that Soujirou had called Misao 'Misao' instead of the usual 'Misao sama' in the last sentence? Oh yeah, go read my original stories in & R&R, OK? Ciao!)**


	6. First Kiss

**(A/N: Been working on MY VERY OWN PERSONAL WEBSITE. YEAH! Be sure to visit it once it's up. I'll inform all of you people out there. Anyway, I'm really grateful for all the reviews. So, here you go Chapter 6, First Kiss!)**

* * *

Misao stared into the sea of darkness. Where IS she? Is anyone around? HELLO?

She froze when she saw another of her appearing in front of her.

" Soujirou."

And in front of the another her was... Soujirou.

" Misao."

' Why am I seeing this?' Thought Misao as she looked at the two figures in front of her. She blushed brightly when she saw the two figures getting closer and closer to each other. They eyelids are closing and their faces are so near that their noses are touching.

She knew it. They are going to do it.

KISS!  
  
" STOP!" Misao screamed as she sat up straight. She was breathing hard and her face was blushing brightly.

She looked around and found Soujirou no where in sight. Wait a minute, isn't this Soujirou's bed?

Misao blushed.

" KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

That's right. She just remembered. She just remembered how Soujirou became faceless, remembered how she stopped him, remembered how the water smelt, remembered how she cared about him.

Remembered how she realized she was in love with him.

Misao blushed bright red when she suddenly remembered how she hugged him on bed last night.

Great, how was she going to face Soujirou for the rest of the day? Great, just great.

NO!!!!!!

" Misao sama?" An inevitably familiar voice ringed in Misao's ears. Misao turned and found Soujirou standing at the doorway.

Misao's face turned red almost immediately. " Ha... Hai?" She stuttered.

" You may want a morning bath. We're going out to buy us some food and clothing." Soujirou gave her his everlasting smile as usual, that made Misao wondered why didn't he felt awkward.

" Um." Misao nodded, her face almost unbearable of the hotness. She quickly stood up and ran off to the waterfall.

She took off her clothes and dipped into the water. Morning water was cold, but she loved the feeling. She sniffed. The water smelt fresher than ever. She splashed the water onto herself, giggling as she played with herself in the water.

She stopped almost immediately when memories of the first night she was here appeared in her mind.

Soujirou saw her naked. Soujirou smiled. Soujirou lent her his clothes. Soujirou helped her comb her hair the next morning. Soujirou made her felt embarrassed. Soujirou chuckled and killed people.

Misao stopped him. Misao hugged him. Misao cried. Misao bathed in the waters. Misao realized she loved him. Misao found him crying. Misao hugged him and they slept through the night.

Misao dreamt of kissing Soujirou.

Misao's face went bright, her thought SO occupied by her memories that made her unable to think of anything else. She got out of the water, changed into her clothes. As she was changing, her mind continued flashing scenes of Soujirou and herself. This was bad.

SHE'S BEING OBSSESSIVE OVER HIM!

Her mind was twirling and whirling about. Her face was turning SO red she almost can't breathe. This was BAD. She couldn't take it anymore. Her head was spinning in great speed...

She blackout just before she could tightened her clothes.

* * *

Misao slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at the sky. She felt cold, like there was wind blowing against her breasts. She stopped looking around as her gaze fixed on Soujirou.

" You're awake, Misao sama." Soujirou said with his everlasting smile.

Misao smiled at him, until she realized she was lying on his laps.

She sat up straight, moving away from him. She blushed. " When... Since when you are here?" She stammered.

" Since I heard a loud thump and realized you fainted on this spot. But don't you worry, you've only fainted for around ten minutes." Soujirou smiled.

Misao heaved a sigh of relief. Misao put her hand over her chest. Luckily she had wore her clothes before she fainted...

She screamed when she realized she hadn't tightened her clothes, which allowed a big view between her breasts.

Misao blushed and screamed. " Did... Did you saw it?" Misao asked, her face turning SO red 'till she felt really hot as sweat trickled down her neck.

Soujirou smiled innocently. " Saw what?"

" My... My..." HOW COULD SHE EVER SAY IT??????

Soujirou saw Misao covering the big gap with her hands and finally understand. " Your breasts?" Asked Soujirou innocently as Misao nodded her head furiously. " Yep. I saw it." He smiled; not knowing how embarrassed Misao felt.

HOW COULD HE EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT? DOESN'T HE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SHE IS FEELING??????

Misao cried loudly as she ran away in embarrassment, as she tightened her clothes.

There isn't much to see, anyway, though.

* * *

HOW SHE HATED HIM. HOW SHE HATED HIS INNOCENCE!!!!!!

How could he ever answer anything like THAT without a sense of SHAME at all? How could he ever feel so relaxed after being hugged, and of course after seeing a nude body and the close view of her breasts? She just doesn't understand. Why on earth did she fall for such a guy like him who doesn't even know how to feel embarrassed?

Great. Just great. Seta Soujirou had seen EVERY single part of her body, especially her breasts, before they even get to be married to each other.

Now, maybe they won't even get to be married to each other.

ARGH!!!!!!

* * *

No matter what had happened, life goes on. Soujirou and Misao went to town, with Misao all wondering how she could ever be as innocent as Soujirou, as they walked along the streets shopping for food and clothing.

They stopped at a clothing shop. Misao entered and found kimonos that were cheap and pretty. She gladly chose a few and tried them on.

Nah, yellow kimono with white flower patterns doesn't really suit her that well. But it's pretty, so she'll take it.

Never in the world will green suit her!

Hmm... Light blue coloured kimono with pink sakura patterns around kinda suited her. Hmm... She'll take this too.

She almost fell in love with herself when she saw her reflection on the mirror.

This blue kimono with purple butterfly patterns certainly suited her. She glee at herself and tied her pigtail into two pigtails. Perfect, she thought, as she turned around, stepping out of the changing room.

* * *

" Seta!" Soujirou turned around upon hearing his name being called. His smile almost faded when he saw her.

Makimachi Misao, for the first time in her life, looked like an angel.

" How's it?" Misao asked with a chirpy tone.

Soujirou almost lost his senses. He smiled. He looked around and found a purple butterfly head pin on the counter for sale. He bought it and walked towards Misao as she blushed madly. He put it on for Misao.

Misao's face was so close to Soujirou that she could actually FEEL his voice. " Hora," Said Soujirou as he walked a few steps behind away from the blushing Misao. He smiled at her.

Misao smiled and frowned a little. Was that all?

The lady boss of the shop saw Misao and blushed. " It's my honour that this lady could look ever so pretty in my humbly done kimono. It's like angel from heaven!" She complimented as Misao blushed madly. " Young lad, you're really lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend!"

Misao looked down at the ground, blushing madly.

She could feel her heart twisted when she heard his reply to the lady boss.

" She's just my friend, not my girlfriend."

Misao felt her tears brimming, but kept smiling to hide away her tears.

Why? Just why? Why didn't he feel the same way she does to him?

* * *

Soujirou and Misao had gone back to the temple. Misao had finished bathing, and thus it was Soujirou's turn to do so.

Soujirou looked at the sunset as he bathed in the water. He felt his heart bumping in a faster rate when Misao suddenly came into his mind. He put his hand over his chest. This is weird. He felt hot. It's the first time he ever felt this way. What in the world was happening?

He's scared. He's worried. He's confused.

What is this feeling?

The sun was gone and the sky was turning grey. It was time for him to go home now. Misao is waiting for him in her new kimono. Waiting for him with food and wine.  
  
Waiting for HIM.

He stood up, changed into clean clothes that he had brought with him ever since the start of his journey, walked towards the temple as he slowly sees her figure in the dim light in the temple. He smiled as she smiled cheerily at his arrival.

" Mou! Hurry up! I've been waiting for you!" Misao cried.

Soujirou chuckled and entered the temple. " Hai!"

There's nothing to worry about anymore- 'cause she's by his side.

* * *

Misao stuffed the food into her mouth angrily as she remember how Soujirou smiled at her previously in the clothing shop- how normal he looked, like nothing happened.

She looked at Soujirou, who was currently smiling like usual, talking about an encounter he had in Tokyo.

Misao stuffed herself in anger, but it slowly changed into pain. Why? Why didn't he feel the same for her as she felt for him?

She looked at him. He looked at her in wonder and smiled.

All she wanted is for him to love herself like she had loved him.

* * *

It was kind of hard to believe how worried and scared Soujirou was half an hour ago where his is now, along with Misao, feasting on food and wine.

" And he was sho baka!" Cried Misao with her all flushed up face. Soujirou giggled as he looked at the cup of wine she was holding.

She's drunk, and she's not speaking clearly.

" He left me all alone! SHO ALONE! He doesn't undershtand me at all! Baka! Baka Aoshi shama! BAKA!"  
  
Soujirou chuckled, until he found her tears dripping down her cheeks.

Whoops.

" What happened, Misao sama?" Asked Soujirou as Misao cried and cried as tears dripped down her cheeks unstoppably. " Misao sama?"

" He was sho BAKA! But you! YOU!" She cried and pointed at Soujirou at his face. Soujirou looked at her finger in surprise, almost not smiling. " You're even more BA-KA!" Misao cried as tears continued flowing down her cheeks.

" Me?" Soujirou asked. Misao nodded, that inevitably led her to crying. Soujirou smiled, unsure how he was really feeling now. Misao was dropping into his laps until Soujirou caught hold of her in his arms. She was still crying.

It was the first time, in Soujirou's whole entirely life, did he ever felt how weak a girl can be.

How weak Misao could be.

There she was, crying in front of him, even though Soujirou didn't really know what was happening. But something inside him wanted him to keep her in silence, in peace, in happiness.

But he just didn't know how to, until she continued wailing.

" Baka! Didn't you realished I didn't love Aoshi shama anymore? Didn't you realished I was blushing every time I see you? Didn't you realished I cared a lot for you? Didn't you realished I didn't really get angry with you even though you shaw my boobs? Didn't you realished I had fall for you?" Misao moaned in cried as she placed her face on Soujirou's chest.  
  
Soujirou froze.

Did he hear what he thought he heard?  
  
Did she just say she had fall for him?

Did she mean she was in love with him?

Soujirou didn't moved. His senses were gone, but were soon returned when Misao started beating his chest.

" Baka! Why didn't you feel different when I changed into this baka new kimono? Didn't I looked angelic?" Misao cried as she kept beating on his chest.

Yes, indeed, she looked angelic. But... Soujirou just didn't know how to react, so he just smiled.

" Baka! Baka! Baka. Baka..." Misao's cried faded as Soujirou looked down at her. Misao lifted her head and looked into Soujirou eyes.

She was crying. Not just crying. She looked hurt, as if she knew why she was crying. Like she wasn't drunk anymore.

All of a sudden, her voice was so clear. She was speaking normally again. " Baka. Was smiling all you could do every time you see me?" Puppy-eyes.

He can't stand it anymore. His smile changed into an evil grin as he pushed her down onto the ground.

He grinned at Misao, who looked surprised like she's totally conscious. " You're so going to regret this." Soujirou chuckled evilly as he moved closer to her-

And kissed her on her lips.

* * *

**(A/N: How was this? Heh heh... I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but I hope you guys had liked this chapter as much as I do! Anyways, thanks for your supports. SouMi FOREVA!!!) **


	7. Definitely Nothing More Than French

**(A/N: Hey, I've got reason to let Soujirou be so... Well, "innocent". Soujirou isn't much of INNOCENT, but more of "emotionless"... Yep. Well, you'd understand! Hereby, I bring you another fluffy chapter, Chapter 7, Kissed!)**

**(A/N/N: By the way, yes, I'm evil. laughs)**

* * *

He had kissed her on her lips.

Seta Soujirou had kissed Makimachi Misao on her lips.

THEY'VE KISSED! KISSED!!!!!! As in K-I-S-S KISS!!!!!!!!!

KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misao almost died but she didn't. Well, she can't possibly miss her first kiss, can she? She's SO going to taste it.  
  
So, all she have to do was to close her eyes and relax, and cooperate with him.

It felt like... Her lips were being pushed and she kind of liked that feeling. She didn't really know how to explain it, but the pressure on her lips made her feel hot and all that, it was great.

Misao still continued closing her eyes in the kissing position even though Soujirou's lips had left hers before intruding to the French flavour.

Soujirou chuckled when he saw Misao still in the position with her face all flushed up, and then grinned, somewhat evilly.

Maybe she didn't realize about it, maybe no one ever did, a fact about him. The reason he always smiled at her like nothing had happened was because he didn't know how he should look. Should he smile, or look shy or, what? He didn't know, so he just smiled.

And of course, his heart almost dropped out of place when he saw Misao naked the first time at the waters, and when he had the close view of her, well, breasts. He had to look away for a couple of times when he accidentally realized he was staring at her breasts when she was still unconscious.

But he just smiled when it all happened, 'cause he really doesn't know much about feelings.

And of course, he was smiling at Misao when he answered her question without looking like he was ashamed, 'cause he didn't know how to look embarrassed. He didn't carry any blusher with him. Not that blushing needs blusher, that is, but he didn't know how to make his adrenaline go way high to make himself look red. Afterall, he had never make any other emotion other than smiling ever since he had became ShiShiO's follower. 

Okay, with the exception of the time during the last battle with Kimura Kenshin, that is. But he can't remember how to make those, those, faces. He can't remember. He doesn't even remember purposely doing them. They just came, and only for a few seconds, as a matter of fact.

So, conclusion; he doesn't know how to make those kind of feeling.

Soujirou looked at Misao, who was STILL at the very position. He chuckled silently. Well, he had watched Yumi and ShiShiO do their kissing stuff before, so he kinda have an idea what he should really do. All he has to do now, was to wait for the right time to come, then he'll strike.

Misao waited. Wait a minute, did he leave his lips away from hers already? She slowly opened one eye to peep.

Her eyes flew open when Soujirou held her chin with his fingers, his tongue in her mouth, wrestling.

She was feeling hot, with all the wrestling and everything. It's really incredible that this innocent guy could do so much.

Soujirou smiled in his mind. He liked it. In fact, a lot. Now, he finally understood why ShiShiO san and Yumi san enjoyed kissing so much.

Maybe he did learn something or two other than killing techniques from ShiShiO san after all.

* * *

Aoshi walked along the streets with a group of Meiji Government Policemen behind him. He looked at the different food stores. He stopped at a store that was selling fish balls. He almost smiled as memories of young Misao sticking them into her mouth bubbly.

Then, he sort of frowned, like he always do. Misao, according to Okon and Omasu, had gone off to a little journey with the ex-Tenken, Seta Soujirou, ALONE.  
  
She just didn't understand how dangerous it was.

And she's got news of her being sighted around this area, so he had came her in search for her. This time round, he's going to get her straight back home, and most importantly-

Capture Seta Soujirou and have him killed.

He almost couldn't believe himself when he saw a familiar running across the streets.

"Misao?"

* * *

Misao smiled sheepishly, in anyone's opinion it might be, like an idiot.

She held bags of food with her as she ran towards her new home, which was once a ruined temple that had turned into a nice and decent place under the work of Soujirou, carefree.

SHE JUST GOT HER LITTLE, okay, not that little, KISS YESTERDAY NIGHT FROM THE ONE SHE TRULY LOVE YESTERDAY- FROM SETA SOUJIROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And she's proud to announce that they had proceeded into the French flavour.  
  
BUT DEFINITELY NOTHING MORE THAN THAT.

It's kind of a pity, though.

MAKIMACHI MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When on EARTH did you became SO lusty????????? He had already kissed you, FRENCH KISSED!

Ever since she's fell in love with Seta Soujirou, she had always been lusty. And that, she only get lusty when it comes to people she truly love, people like Seta Soujirou.

People she would want to greet as bubbly as possible after buying their meals.

"I'M BACK!" Misao greeted bubbly. She heard no reply and looked around for Soujirou.  
  
Where is he? Ah, saw him! He's-

Asleep.

Soujirou was fast asleep, on a chair, leaning his head on a tall table beside the chair. Misao grabbed another chair, put it in front of Soujirou, sat on it and smiled. Misao looked at the sleeping angel and giggled. He looked really cute when he's sleeping. And of course, definitely hot, with those body and facial features and those lips-

Misao stopped smiling and blushed when her gaze met his lips. She was moving forward to those lips, her face blushing redder and redder, her eyes almost closing. Until she found his lips moving. She yanked backwards.

"Misao sama." Soujirou cried in his dreams.

Misao blushed. Did he just dream of her?

DID HE HAD HER IN HIS DREAMS???????????????

KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He's thinking of her in his dreams, DREAMING of her! She's IN his DREAMS! Even when he's sleeping, he's got HER in his mind! Misao screamed in her mind with excitement. Her hands starting waving furiously.

"Daijoubu, Misao sama?" Asked Soujirou as Misao stopped waving her hands and looked at him. Soujirou was looking into her eyes, making Misao feeling uneasily good.

Misao quickly put down her hands and smiled sheepishly at Soujirou, blushing redder than ever.

Soujirou stared at her and chuckled. There's one word in his mind to describe her actions, but he wasn't sure if it was right to use, the word-

CUTE.

"I've bought us food!" Cried Misao in her bubbly tone and took the bags of food. She looked into the bags and starting reciting what she had bought. Misao took out a stick of fish balls and took a small bite out of one of them. Then she started crying "delicious" and went on by telling Soujirou how patient she was that she actually managed to get the best fish balls.

Soujirou chuckled for a while and smiled. Then, he moved forward and took a bite out of the fish ball Misao had bitten, and started chewing with an appetizing look.

Misao almost fainted when she saw Soujirou taking a bite of her fish ball. He looked-

SEXY, for a moment.

Misao blushed and looked at the remaining piece of fish ball. That very small portion of it.

Did they just had an INDIRECT KISS??????

Misao started screaming in happiness in her mind as she blushed madly and enthusiastically ate the remainder of the fish ball. She felt like Soujirou and her were-

A LOVING COUPLE! 

She's mad. Totally.

While Misao continued wailing in happiness in her mind, Soujirou sneaked into the nags and took a box. He opened it and found something fresh and probably expensive in it.

Creamy looking cakes.

"Wow. It's like, only the third time, I had ever had a cake like this." Said Soujirou as he held up one of the cakes and had a bite on it. " Oishi." Soujirou commented with a smile and offered another cake to Misao.

It was kind of disappointing to Misao, not able to do anymore of the indirect kiss, but she took on piece and tasted it.  
  
Misao's eyes twinkled. "OISHI!!!!!!" She cried in happiness. It was like her first time in her life that she ever ate something as delicious as this. Okay, it's not as delicious as the two kisses Misao had with Soujirou. But still, it was delicious. Misao ate it up in almost less than two minutes.

"Hora, Misao sama, your fingers are full with cream." Said Soujirou as Misao looked at her finger innocently. Now, when on EARTH did the cream get there?

She thanked the Lord a million times for letting the cream get there, 'cause-

Soujirou had held her hands and licked the cream off her fingers.

Misao blushed and cried madly, AGAIN, in her mind.

May I announce that Misao is definitely OUT OF HER MIND?

Soujirou smiled. "Sorry about that, if you liked the cream, 'cause I kind of like it a lot."

OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T MIND! AT ALL!

Soujirou chuckled. He really liked teasing Misao, but it seemed like all his teasing made her really happy, like she wanted him to do them. Soujirou looked at Misao and smiled. His heart was thumping really hard as his gaze fixed on Misao. Now, this feeling was pretty new, but had been revealing a lot ever since the day they traveled together. What was this feeling that made his heart feel really hot, twisted, thumping SO HARD at the same time?

What expression should he be making now?

Before Soujirou could figure it out, Misao's gaze started staring in shock at the doorway. Soujirou followed her gaze.

"Aoshi sama?"

* * *

**(A/N: After the Meiji Government Police Force, here comes Aoshi. Aye, aye, aye, troubles, troubles, troubles. Isn't this great? Well, it kinda sounded not very original. But anyway, thanks for all ya supports and reviews. Please, DO continue supporting me and give me more reviews, 'kay? So I'll now where and what to improve on. Well, so then! CIAO)**


	8. Aye, Aye, Misao Sama

**(A/N: Thank you everyone, thank you SO much for your reviews. Anyways, her are some personal messages I would like to give to me supporters! LOVE YA ALL!!! XD**

**$$$$$$$$$$: Money-sama, thanks for that review! And oh, read on to find out the inquiries... LOL... XD **

**Aoshi/Misao Fan: You like that part? It was meant to be lame, though. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that Aoshi sama is kind of a villain in this fic. Whoops, about that!**

**Babygirl: I'm really sorry about the cliff-hanger but, smirks I enjoy making them. P **

**Cathy Mark: I'll always make sure I make Soujirou SEXY and CUTE at the same time in MY fic... Muahahaha! In this way, Misao can't prevent her lust for him... evil grin**

**Charming Woman: Hey, are you my long-lost twin? smirks evilly**

**Erica Madarine: Yep. Evil's my middle name. smirks**

**Flaming Amber: Happy Belated Birthday! It's kind of late, though. ; Anyway, I'm glad you're happy with the chapter!**

**Genki Ninja: It'd be the end of the world if Soujirou isn't hot! giggles**

**MSN Chan: Don't worry, I WILL try to find time to type. Don't worry. I WILL update at LEAST once a month. D**

**Tenken's Lover: Well, Sou chan is not really that much of innocent, it's more of... confused. And don't you worry, when it's Aoshi sama and Soujirou, Aoshi sama's the villain. Sorry to all Aoshi/Misao fans!**

**Well, that's the end of all my A/N! Now, on to Chapter 8!)**

* * *

Misao stared at the figure at the door.

"Aoshi sama?" Misao almost stopped breathing. Why? Why, of all places, he HAD to appear here? Why was it HE? "Why are you here?" Asked Misao as she stood up immediately.

Soujirou looked at Aoshi, then to Misao, where his smile was almost fading. Misao didn't looked too happy, and most importantly, her voice sounded hurt. Soujirou didn't like that. He stood up as well.

Then he suddenly recalled.

"Aoshi sama, desu ka?" He muttered to himself.

Aoshi stared at the two figures for a long moment, which seemed deadly to Misao, and started walking towards them. Walking towards Soujirou.

"To get my job done." Aoshi replied coldly. Misao felt her heart twisted. This isn't right. She shouldn't be feeling hurt because of Aoshi at all. She has got herself a hottie who is definitely much greater than Aoshi. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Misao stared into space while Aoshi walked passed her. "To capture Seta Soujirou."

Misao's eyes went wide open as she turned around and found Aoshi, starting to confront he's opponent, with his aura. Soujirou smiled at Aoshi.  
  
This can't be happening. This can't be. Aoshi can't be killing Soujirou. He can't. He... He can't.

Misao screamed at the top of her lungs to stop the fight when Aoshi dashed towards Soujirou to start the attack.

"Stop it, Aoshi sama, stop it!" Misao cried, tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

Soujirou used Shukuchi and dashed to the corner of the room. Aoshi landed softly beside Misao.

"Misao chan," Misao almost stopped breathing when she heard her name being called. Her named being called with that deep, smoothing voice she had longed to here ever since she ran away. "Stay out of this business. It's between him and me." Misao froze. It was weird. She knew she loved Aoshi sama, but it was all over. She should be concentrating her life on Soujirou instead. But... All those feelings she had for Aoshi kept coming back to her.

She didn't want to lose either of them. Neither Soujirou nor Aoshi.

"NO!" Misao cried, her tears streaming down her cheeks, as Aoshi struck another attack at Soujirou.

Soujirou used Shukuchi again. He wasn't attacking. He kept dodging Aoshi's attacks.

Misao looked at Soujirou. Why didn't he attack Aoshi? Why not? He might be killed if he don't.

"Why are you attacking me, Mister?" Asked Soujirou with his usual smile as he landed softly in front of Aoshi. "I'm just a rurouni."

"Shut up, Tenken." Aoshi replied coldly as he attacked Soujirou again. Soujirou used Shukuchi.

Aoshi muttered coldly. "Just a rurouni?" He asked, almost toneless. " A rurouni, using a Tenken's power, Shukuchi?"

Soujirou stared at Aoshi, his smile almost fading, and he closed his eyes with his ever-living smile again. He lifted his hands. "Well then," Said Soujirou as Misao stared at Soujirou. GOSH, what is he DOING? " I'll just stand here."

No. No. No. Seta Soujirou, don't you dare!

Misao screamed like a banshee, her tears flowing crazily, as she witness Aoshi slashing Soujirou.

"Why didn't you dodge or attack?" Aoshi asked, his voice unchanged.

Soujirou smiled. "I'm only a rurouni. Besides, I promised Misao sama that I would never kill again. I promised her I wouldn't make her feel sad or make her feel frightened of me."

Misao rushed to Soujirou, with his chest bleeding, her cheeks full of tearstains. Aoshi stopped her.

"I'm sorry," Said Aoshi, with a tone that sounded almost sincere. " But I was told to kill you."

Misao had enough of it.

THAT'S IT!

She pushed Aoshi away from her and stood in front of Soujirou, her arms open wide, staring angrily at Aoshi.

"He already told you he's just a rurouni! What more do you want?" Misao cried, her voice sounded hurtful, while Aoshi looked back at her.

Aoshi stared at Misao's firm looking eyes, and looked at Soujirou, then back to Misao.

He kept his sword.

"I'll kill him the next time I see him." Said Aoshi as he turned around and walked towards the door. Then, he stopped, his face turned slightly at Misao. "Are you coming back?" He asked, his voice almost caring.

Misao pondered for a moment. She felt hurt, a tear dripped down her cheek, and she held her fists.

"No." Misao replied firmly. She had longed to hear Aoshi sama ask her that question, waiting for the day where Aoshi sama would look for her and bring her home, waiting for the day where Aoshi would look at her as a woman and not as a child. But now, it was no longer important.

Aoshi turned back and walked out of the temple. He never told her that he had missed her and he really wants her home.

Soujirou stared at Misao for a moment. Soujirou's smile was almost invisible. Misao didn't look that happy. She was sad. Really sad. Did she still... Love him?

"Are you all right, Misao sama?" Soujirou asked.

Misao didn't move. Misao didn't speak.

A long moment had passed.

"All right?" Asked Misao, her voice sounded angry, hurt and amused. " Who are you kidding? Of course I'm not."

Soujirou smiled apologetically. "Gomen."

Soujirou's eyes went wide open when Misao hugged him so tightly he almost can't breathe. "Misao sa..." Soujirou heard Misao's sobbing and closed his eyes. He smiled and patted Misao on her back. He rubbed his face against her hair. "It's all right already, Misao sama." Soujirou ensured her. Misao continued crying.

Soujirou smiled and said, "And you might want to get up 'cause my wound is kind of hurting." Soujirou commented as Misao slowly got up. Then, she strikes.

She punched Soujirou at his wound.

Gosh, Soujirou never felt this much of pain before.

"Maa, why are you beating me? It hurts." Soujirou said with a smile.

"Why?" Asked Misao, her voice sounded so loud and deafening to Soujirou, in rage. "WHY? 'CAUSE YOU ALMOST KICKED THE BUCKET YOU DUMBASS!" Misao screamed.

Soujirou just smiled at Misao.

Misao couldn't take it anymore. Her tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Baka..." She cried, her head staring at the ground, her hands on his broad shoulders. "Baka... I thought you were going to be dead. I was dead worried about you. Don't you ever scare me again like this." She pleaded.

Soujirou smiled. "Maa, how am I supposed to not let you worry about me like this without killing?"

Misao continued staring at the ground.

"Maa," Said Soujirou as he held her chin, trying to make her look at him. " I guess I'll attack without killing next time, na?" He asked in his usual cheerful tone, but with a tone of gentleness in it.

Soujirou smiled at Misao that made Misao can't help but to smile back at him.

"One last thing, though," Said Soujirou as Misao looked at him innocently. "Promise me you wouldn't cry again, na?" He asked with a smile.

Misao stared at him for a moment, and smiled, and nodded her head.

Then, Soujirou held her chin up again, holding her head at the back with another hand and brought his face closer to hers.

"Maa, let me clean your tearstains away."

Soujirou brought her face closer to his and started licking her face, licking the tearstains away.  
  
Misao cried.

Gosh. He's licking her face. LICKING.

GOSH! NOW HE'S LICKING OFF THE TEARSTAINS AROUND HER NECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misao blushed so red until she almost fainted when she felt Soujirou's body pushing her to the ground.

No. Not yet. She isn't prepared...

Misao closed her eyes when she was lying on the ground, with Soujirou on her. She waited but Soujirou stayed in his position. Soujirou stopped moving. Misao slowly opened her eyes and looked at Soujirou.

Gosh. He face was red. He was puffing. Misao held on her hand and put her hand over his forehead worriedly.

Gosh.

HE HAS FEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misao suddenly remembered Soujirou had a big wound on his chest. She slowly laid Soujirou on the ground.

GOSH. It was bloody. He probably got infection.

She quickly ran to the water with a cloth and wet it. She ran back and cleaned his wound, with resources she could found around the area, and with the ninja pack she always have with her.

She looked at Soujirou worriedly as she cleaned his wounds. Will he be all right? Misao was almost crying.

Sheesh, since when did she became a crybaby?

Then, she forced herself not to cry.

She promised him.

She promised.

* * *

Misao had finished cleaning up Soujirou's wound and had bandaged it. She put a wet cloth on his forehead as she heaved a sign of relieved.

She smiled at Soujirou worriedly and sat beside him.

She hugged her legs.

_ Sono kizu no itami taezu  
Oogoe de naite ii no  
The pain of the wound does not cease  
Just cry it out_

She clenched her fists as she felt a twist in her heart. She felt hurt. After loving him for so many years, he still didn't get it. He had hurt her in so many ways, so many ways, that no one could actually ever help cleanse her wound. Now that she had found one, he wanted to kill him.

_ Atataka na, namida wa  
Koori, tokasu harvest rain_  
_ Warm tears  
__ Melt the ice harvest rain_

She used to cry for him. She did. She thought she still loved him, but perhaps she doesn't anymore. She doesn't love Aoshi sama anymore. She got someone else more suitable for her to cry for, though she had promised him she'll never cry again.

_ Watashi matte 'ru  
__ I am waiting..._

Now, all she needed was Soujirou. No one else but Seta Soujirou.

Makimachi Misao will wait for no one else but Seta Soujirou.

"Misao sama?" Misao jerked up and looked at Soujirou. He was smiling, his face still flushing quite a little.

"Yes?" Misao asked, like she was pleading him to get well soon.

Soujirou held her hand in his hands. "Are you all right?"

Misao smiled. "I will, if you sleep."

Soujirou chuckled weakly. "Maa, Misao sama, I really wonder why I feel so different for you." He smiled. Misao blushed.

It's kind of weird though, 'cause she wasn't screaming in her mind.

Soujirou closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Misao smiled at him. She loved him. She loved him so much until she didn't know how to deal with him.

Misao lied down beside Soujirou, staring at him as she drifted off to sleep.

The last thought in her mind was this:

Did he just kind of tell me he loved me?

Aye, aye, Misao sama.

* * *

**(A/N: Just like this for a while. REVIEW!!! Ciao!)**


	9. Misao Chan

**(A/N: Hey ya people! Here are some messages to you guys! LOVE YA GUYS!!! XD**

**"Oro" Subject: ..; Ok.**

**Aoshi/Misao Fan: I tried to check them... I guess I'm just too rushy... -.-; I WILL miss them out for I don't know why. Okay, what am I talking about???**

**Babygirl: ; He'll be just fine. **

**BlackHole CO: Thanks! **

**captivatingBeauty: Sorry... I'll not be able to update THAT soon... 'Cause... I"M HAVING EXAMS!!! ARGH!!!**

**Charming Woman: Really? Then are you my long-lost sister? And NO, PLEASE, NO! There's just NO WAY where I'm ever going to write lemon now! 1) I'm only 14, for goodness sake! I've never done THAT before and I don't really have the idea how IT goes! 2) Not allowed in God Bless P**

**Chibi-Assassin: I like your name... ANYWAY, read. **

**El Captain: It's cute? Really? No kidding? Thanks! )**

**Flaming Amber: You're welcome! )**

**Genki Ninja: o.O Woah. You really NEED to chill down. He's gone already. ;**

**KRN-Chan: Aoshi sama knows. ; Yes, they'll be together! )**

**MSN Chan: Arigatou! ) And yeah, it kinda matched Soujirou san. And, like duh, SouMi 4EVA!!! )**

**Mysterious Samurai: Well... Read. -.-; By the way, Aoshi san has always been travelling himself... The idiotic policemen were not with him. **

**Sagara Akio: Well, this question has been asked quite a number of times already. Let me get this clear now. Soujirou calls Misao "Misao sama" because treats Misao as a child at first and was trying to make her feel older by calling her a 'Miss'. And as you all wished, Soujirou san will call her Misao chan from this fic onwards. )**

**Seta Misao: Sexy and Cute? LOL Hmm...**

**Smiling Blue-Clad Warrior's Obsessor: More angst? Are you trying to tell me to have Soujirou san killed??? Actually, that's quite a good idea... evil grin **

**Tenken's Lover: ; Chill down! And yes, I AM evil. evil grin**

**OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!!!!!! MY EXAMS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!! **

**English exam just ended yesterday. Man, comprehension and close passage was DAMN difficult. It's all about Chinese from China and tourism. ARGH!!!!!! I'm so going to flunk my comprehension. **

**Hopefully, my composition and news report could help me gain some marks!**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. LET'S GET ON!**

**(P.S.: I have problems with HTML. My website's gonna sucked. Maybe I won't have one. -.-;)**

* * *

Aoshi splashed the water onto his face. Ripples formed as water dripped off from his cheeks into the riverbank. Aoshi stared at his own reflection as the ripples faded.

"_Aoshi sama!"_ Misao's voice ringed in his mind as her bubbly face appeared in his reflection.

Aoshi smack on the water's surface and stood up. He started walking off.

"Tenken Soujirou... You better'd make sure Misao'll be fine with you." Aoshi muttered to himself tonelessly.

"Or I'll kill you."

* * *

Soujirou slowly opened his eyes but shut them up almost immediately. The light was too strong. He slowly forced himself to open his eyes. Finally, his eyes adjusted to its surrounding.

Soujirou sat up as he held his wound. It still hurts quite a lot. He looked around the temple, trying to look for Misao.

Where is she? Where is Makimachi Misao?

"You're awake." Soujirou turned and found Misao sitting beside him. That's weird, he didn't see her just now. "I'll help you clean your wound."

Soujirou approved, nodding his head with his eternal smile.

Misao helped Soujirou undress his top. She took out the used bandage and dipped a piece of cloth into a basin (she found it in the temple) of warm water. She squeezed the water out of the cloth.

This IS weird. Misao's not being herself. Usually, by the time Misao start to touch him, only his shirt, she'll go all red.

Now she's touching his chest, cleaning the wound, but she's not blushing.

Soujirou felt weird. The silence was too much. He HAD to speak.

"Ano..." The couple started in unison.

They stared at each other, then they laughed.

"Maa, so Misao sama can't stand the silence as well, na?" Asked Soujirou with a cheery smile.

Misao nodded her head cheerily. "Sou yo!" Misao laughed loudly and smacked her hand against Soujirou's wound.

"Itai!" Soujirou cried. Misao immediately went to tend his wound.

"Gomen ne, gomen ne!" Misao apologized. Soujirou smiled.

Misao suddenly look down at the ground. She felt her face hot. This is new. It's the first time Misao ever felt so awkward.

"Nee, Sou chan," Said Misao, peeping slightly at Soujirou, whose eyes went wide open upon hearing his name being called so affectionately. "You wouldn't mind me calling you Sou chan, ne?" Misao asked. Soujirou stared at her flushing cheeks. Soujirou chuckled.

"Ii yo, Misao chan." Soujirou replied cheerily. Misao beamed. Then, Soujirou grinned, somewhat evilly. "Oh would you preferred to be called Koishii?"

KO, KO, KOI WHAT?????????

Does this mean "I LOVE YOU" indirectly??????

Misao's adrenaline went right up and she punched playfully at Soujirou's chest.

Soujirou cried in pain.  
  
Misao apologized clumsily again.

"You haven't reply, Koishii or Misao chan?"

HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT??????

Well, Soujirou haven't really told her THAT right? He never said those three words to Misao before, nee? Well then, can she really accept that lovey-dovey nickname, Koishii, for her?

Then, it's Misao chan, nee? But... But...

MISAO CHAN WANTS TO BE CALLED AS KOISHII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Misao chan is all right." Misao replied, feeling very awkward.

"Sou?" Asked Soujirou. He smiled. "Well then, Misao chan!"

Misao smiled brightly.

For now, it doesn't really matter what he calls her.

'Cause he's right by her side.

* * *

"I wonder if Misao dono DID realized that Seta dono's a wanted man." Said the red-haired man with a cross-scar on his face. Himura Kenshin was walking down the streets with Kaoru and Yahiko.

"I'm sure Misao chan is bright enough to realize about it." Kaoru reassured with a forced-out smile.

"Yeah, right." Yahiko added sarcastically.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION!" Kaoru screamed into Yahiko's ears. Kenshin sweatdropped.

Thank God Yahiko stuck his fingers into his ears on time, or he'd be deaf.

While Yahiko started taking out his fingers, he spotted a familiar figure. No, make it two.

"It's Misao!" Yahiko cried as he pointed to a direction (whichever direction, you decide). Kaoru and Kenshin turned around and followed Yahiko, who was running towards the direction.

They stopped. Kaoru beamed. They spotted Misao in a crowd. "Mi..." Tears of gladness almost fell. Kaoru ran towards Misao's figure, pushing the crowd aside. "Misao cha...!" Kaoru stopped almost immediately when she saw the unexpected yet expected scene.

Makimachi Misao was looking pleasantly surprised, looking at the three friends, with Seta Soujirou by her side. Kaoru looked down at their hands.

They were holding hands.

Does that mean...?

GOSH.

"Kaoru!" Misao cried as she jumped and hugged Kaoru tightly. Kaoru blinked for a few moments, still quite not believe what she had seen. Kenshin and Yahiko saw it too. They blinked.

Misao released themselves from the hug and smiled brightly at Kaoru. " Kaoru, why are you here?" Misao asked pleasantly.

"I..." Soujirou walked towards them with a smile. He nodded at Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko as an acknowledgement.

Kaoru awoke from her surprise.

She pulled Misao to a side.

"Nee, Misao chan," Kaoru whispered into Misao's ears. "Are you and Seta kun... You know?"

"Sou chan?" Asked Misao almost innocently.

Gosh. SOU CHAN.

Misao started blushing madly.

All right, confirmed. They are attached to each other.

WHAT????????????

"Himura san, we meet again." Said Soujirou with his everlasting smile.

"Aa, yep."Kenshin smiled back, his heart and thoughts sweatdropping.

Yahiko waved his hand to hint Kenshin to bow down so that they could whisper to each other.

" Is Seta and Misao...?" Yahiko asked in the softest voice he could go. 

Kenshin sweatdropped. "I was just about to ask you that." Yahiko sweatdropped.

Soujirou looked at Misao while she had her conversation with Kaoru. He smiled.

"Misao chan indeed is cute, isn't she?" Asked Soujirou innocently with his without-fail-I'll-be-here smile.  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko looked at each other and sweatdropped.

All right, it's confirmed.

They are SO attached to each other.

Misao and Kaoru walked back to the crowd.

"Where are you guys living now?" Asked Misao.

"We haven't found a place yet, but I'm sure it'll be an inn around here." Said Kaoru. "Where are the two of you putting at?"

Misao suddenly held Kaoru's hands, looking at her with a pleading look on her face, puppy-eyes. "Can you guys pay the accommodation fee for me and Sou chan?" Misao pleaded.

Kaoru and Kenshin sweatdropped.

* * *

"Haa... Never felt so good before!" Misao commented as she sunk herself into the warm water.

Kaoru smiled. "Well then, now you felt it." Misao nodded her head in agreement. Kaoru looked at Misao for a moment, and suddenly asked, " When did you and Seta kun got together?"

"Eh?" Misao cried, her face flushing.

"Actually..."

* * *

"Maa... The temperature of the water is just nice." Said Soujirou as he lied on the rocks.  
  
"Nee, Seta dono, where have you and Misao dono been putting at?" Kenshin asked as Soujirou closed his eyes with his everlasting smile.

"Temple." Soujirou replied plainly. "In a temple."

Kenshin sweatdropped. Well then, they DIDN'T do ANYTHING they're not supposed to do in a holy place, did they?

"Seta do..."

"HERE I COME!" Yahiko's loud and childish voice ringed. Kenshin's eyes went wide open, Soujirou still relaxing with his eyes closed, and found Yahiko running towards the hot spring.

"YAHI...!"

SPLASH!

Kenshin stared blankly into the air, water splashed onto his face due to Yahiko's jump, with Yahiko humming cheerily beside him and Soujirou still relaxing.

Why is it always Himura Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru stared at her own reflection on the water and sunk in.

"I can't believe it." She muttered. Misao blushed.

Misao had just told Kaoru all that had happened between Soujirou and herself. It's really romantic and all and... Unbelievable.

Kenshin and herself didn't even proceeded till that much THAT fast.

"He... Sou chan asked me if I wanted him to call me Misao chan or Koishii." Said Misao as she blushed especially red when the word 'Koishii' was mentioned. "I said Misao chan was fine." Kaoru stared at her.

"WHY?" Asked Kaoru, starting to like the fact about Soujirou being a romantic soldier to Misao. "Why not?"

Misao smiled sadly. "I... I..." Misao stammered. "He never said the three words to me."

Kaoru's eyes went wide open.

Oh. After doing all those lovey-dovey stuffs, he never said ' I Love You'?

All Misao chan ever want to hear were those three words, the three words that could make Misao melt.

' I Love You'.

* * *

**(A/N: Anyway, Ii yo means It's okay or something like that and Koishii means something like My Beloved. LOL... Anyway, thanks for spending your time to read my humble fic. LOL... Why am I sounding so official...? LOL, anyway, thanks and please, do drop a review, won't you? puppy eyes)**


	10. She Smiled

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Finally, exams over! And X'Mas have passed and new year has arrived! And then I failed 4 tests. Woah... -.- It's been quite some time since I last updated, huh... -.-; Aye... Some messages for my readers:)**

" **Oro" Subject: Kenshin belongs to Kaoru… -.-; HAHA!**

**CathyBriefs: Thanks for reading and commenting on my fic! **

**Charming Women: I knew it... HAHA... Hmm... Maybe lemon's all right... KIDDING! I will NEVER freakin'ly write lemon fics 'till, erm, yup, you know.**

**DanGlove: Nice version of Soujirou? Hehex Soujirou sama has always been NICE to me... HAHA! I'm mad.**

**Destinee: Hey you! I love SouMi pair as well Update now, though it's quite late… Really sorry, guys…**

**Erica Madarine: It's okie of the late review. Ken/Kao/Yahi appeared 'cause they're searching for Misao san... To let her know Soujirou's a wanted criminal... but it's a little too late though. Haha!**

**Fujiwara Yoshiko: Nice name. Haha. Anyways, thanks for reading this fic. And sure, Sou san will tell her one day... or will he?**

**Genki Ninja: -.-; I'm updating as soon as I could...**

**grace: Yup. I totally agree. KenKao rox as well Read my KenKao ficcie? It's entitled "But I Don't". **

**Hikaru Matsuya: I'm here! But it's a little late though… -.-;**

**KRN-Chan: It's okie Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now's chapter 10. Really, really sorrie about the late update. **

**Love In War: Yep. You're right. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Aww... I feel really bad for late updates...**

**lover of the Tenken: I'm here! Thanks for reviewing. Again, I'm SO terribly sorrie about the late update. **

**MSN-Chan: Arigatou! Here I am. Gomen ne, late update... -.-lll**

**Mysterious Samurai: Yup. I just can't remember. Let's just say Aoshi walked off to look for Soujirou and Misao on his own after that... -.-; **

**SweetyPie: Thanks for loving my fic. Hehe... I feel DAMN sorrie for late update... -.-;**

**Tenken's Lover: I finally updated again... -.-; Felt so bad... Yep, you can call me either MiTa or Neona. Anyways, I'm changing my pen name to neona stars... Okie? Haha!**

**Yups. I'm changing my nick to neona stars. Haha. Not sure when. Go have a view at my blog when you're free, K?I'll end here! On with chapter 10!)**

* * *

Soujirou drifted away into his thoughts while he tightened his clothing.

_Misao chan..._

Soujirou recalled how Misao looked when they met Aoshi.

Misao looked hurt. She looked so hurt as if she still loved him.

Soujirou didn't like the thought of that. His heart felt twisted, he felt something arousing within him, he felt... pain?

Why? Why is all this happening to him? What is this weird feeling he's having? Why do he always so different for Misao? Why does he always have the urge to just kiss Misao to shut her up whenever she's crying? Why does it hurt so much to see her sad? Why was there always an urge for him to tell her something?

Something he doesn't know what it is?

Yes, they've kissed and held hands and did lots of things together. But...

He just can't figure out what's that feeling.

Was it... Love?

Soujirou's heart started racing, his face feeling hot and he was having difficulty breathing.

Why? Why was his heart racing? Why was he feeling hot? Why can't he breathe normally?

Why?

Soujirou walked to the balcony and looked up at sky.

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

Just... Why?

* * *

Misao stared into the sky at the balcony.

Millions of stars in the starry night shimmered in Misao's eyes, Misao felt touched, upon looking at the magnificent scenery.

" _Misao chan_." Soujirou's voice ringed in her mind.

Misao flushed and continued staring into the sky, drifting away.

_If only Sou chan was here with me..._

" Misao chan?" Misao awoke from her thoughts and turned around swiftly.

" Kao... Kaoru?" Misao replied. " Hai?" She asked.

" Gomen ne, Misao chan! Kenshin asked me out to deal with some matters with him, okay, I insist on going actually... But that's not the point. Anyway, Kenshin and I will be out. Yahiko's gone out to town to look around. Hontou ni gomen ne, I can't accompany you. I guess you'll be alone..." Kaoru paused. " With Seta kun, that is..."

Misao blushed.

What was that supposed to mean?

MISAO! THINK STRAIGHT GIRL, THINK STRAIGHT!

" Hontou ni gomen ne!" Kaoru apologized, her palms together.

" I..."

" Gosh! It's time! I have to rush. Have a nice time with Seta kun, ne? Jaa!"

Kaoru disappeared.

Misao stared blankly.

" Ah... Misao chan. Can I come in?" A voice ringed from behind the door.

Misao looked up and saw the smiling-maniac.

" Sure!" Misao replied.

Soujirou entered the room and closed the door behind him.

" What are you doing alone in the room?" Soujirou asked innocently as he looked around. " It's kind of hot here, isn't it?" He commented and walked towards Misao.

Misao stared blankly into space again.

Misao and Soujirou. Misao and Soujirou. Misao and Soujirou. Misao and Soujirou. Misao and Soujirou.

Misao and Soujirou.

Alone.

Together.

In a room.

KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gosh.

Soujirou feeling – hot.

HOT.

Misao blushed like never before.

WHAT'S WRONG! GET DONE WITH THOSE THOUGHTS ALREADY!

" Misao chan?" Soujirou called as Misao returned to reality, her cheeks still burning hot.

" Ha...Hai?" Misao managed to pull it through as she watched Soujirou walked towards the balcony, staring into the starry sky.

" I..." Soujirou started while he continued mesmerizing the twinkling stars. " I've been feeling really weird lately." Soujirou looked at the sky, almost not smiling.

Misao stared at his back. She was worried. " What's wrong? Got a cold? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly and started walking towards Soujirou.

Soujirou shook his head and smiled. " Iya. I'm not sick. Just... A little confused inside, I guess." Soujirou replied and smiled at Misao. Misao blushed at the sight of the smiling pretty boy.

Misao resisted herself from her wild imaginations. " You said you were confused. Why? What's confusing you?" Misao asked, feeling really worried now. She knew Soujirou wasn't a very emotional person, and knew he would have had such problems.

" I..." Soujirou paused and thought for a while. Is it really all right to tell her? Misao watched while Soujirou moved his hand to his chest and grab the cloth.

" It hurts here when I see you sad."

Misao blushed.

Soujirou felt his cheeks burning.

What did Soujirou wanted to tell her actually? He loves her? Right? It IS true right? He DOES love her.

" I... I have the urge to kiss you when I see you sad, my face burnt when I see you, my head feels light when I'm with you. What's all these? I don't really understand."

Soujirou could feel his heart thumping real loud and fast.

Misao's having breathing difficulty.

" I... Am I...?" Soujirou tried to search for the words to express, but couldn't find it. He's having difficulty in his speech. That has never happened before.

" I..."

* * *

Misao stared at the ceiling blankly, still couldn't quite believe what had happened.

WHY DID YAHIKO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?

That darn brat.

But...

Misao smiled to herself and blushed at the image of Soujirou and her kissing on the floor.

_" I think that's love, isn't it, Misao chan?" Soujirou whispered. " I... I love you." Soujirou whispered as he looked into Misao chan's eyes and he blushed furiously along with Misao. _

_" I..." Before Misao could speak, Soujirou moved directly into Misao's vision._

_" Hush." Soujirou commanded gently and kissed Misao on her lips._

It stayed there. For around 1 minute. It was just a gently kiss on the lips, but it seemed sweeter than anything in the world.

Until Yahiko had to appear.

ARGH!

" WHY DID THAT BRAT HAD TO APPEAR?" Misao screamed in her room alone. Her fists were flying in the air, raging over Yahiko's unsuitable timing.

But most importantly...

" I love you."

Misao's anger faded away as she smiled to herself at the thought of Soujirou's sweet and innocent confession.

She loves him a lot.

And now...

She knows he loves her too.

* * *

**(A/N: Done for this chapter. Short, I know, but well... Hope you like it anyway! I'll try to update soon. -.-;)**


	11. Misao Sama

**(A/N: All right! I'm back with chapter 11! Woah! I'm really sorry about the late updates and all... -.-; Anyways, decided not to change my pen name after all! What do you guys think? Should I or should I not change? Oh, do check out my story, "Haunted", in http/ when you have the time ya? Some words for my readers:**

**anithene: Thanks for your review! I'll take note of that! D**

**Noname: Go...Gomen nasai... TT**

**Flamer: Out to study and out to look for new inspirations. Don't you worry; I'm back!**

**Heaven Kisses: -.-; O...Okay... I supposed that's good? Hah!**

**bobbyneko: Yay! Yay! I've updated! LOL**

**Insane Reader: LOL Yeah. Poor Yahiko. Misao: HE DESERVES IT! **

**gRAcE: Glad you liked it! )**

**Elie: Sure, go ahead and love it to death! LOL**

**Watashi wa BAKA: Yeah, I'm gonna write more. LOL You're funny.**

**Hana Yori Dango: -.-; Er... Your throat gonna be okay? 'Cause you're screaming too much... LOL Kidding! Scream like all you want, baby!**

**Genki Ninjagirl: stare fearfully Gomen nasai! Don't kill me, please! I updated already! x.x**

**Thrilled: Thank you so much! hugs One of the few reviewers that didn't want to kill me at all! One of those few that praised my all the way! Thank you so much! TT**

**Symbolica Desire: Yeah, I've updated! Hooray! XD**

**Tenken's Amour: Thank you so much too! hugs TT**

**Naughty Girl: Okay, okay, relax! Here you go!**

**Kitty: ; Are you a saddist? **

**some slut: Too bad for you 'cause they're not going to have sex here. -.-; I'm underage to write such. **

**Seta Misao: smirks Of course they don't. evil laughter**

**Mummy: Mummy! Spare me! begs Neona/MiTa's been a good girl... I've updated as soon as I could! **

**LOL. That's about it! All right, let's get moving then! Chapter 11!)

* * *

**

Misao smiled brightly to her reflection on the mirror. She grinned. Then she smiled shyly.

DAMN! I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH SMILE TO USE LATER WHEN I SEE HIM!

Should I give him a shy little smile? That'd make me look lady-like.

Or should I give him a smile with a little wink? Maybe I could flirt with him.

ARGH! WHAT ON EARTH AM I THINKING?

Misao pushed open the door and stepped out, when a familiar figure stood in front of her. She looked up. Her face went all red.

Seta Soujirou.

" Oh...Ohayou!" Misao managed to greet with all she had and forced a little smile.

" Oh...Ohayou, Misao sama." Soujirou greeted silently, his face looking at the ground. Without saying anything else, he entered the toilet and closed the door.

Weird. Sou chan ain't being himself.

Oh well, maybe Misao's thinking too much.

Misao began to walk back to her room along her corridor. Her brisk, silent steps became long and heavy. She stopped outside her room. She stared blankly at the door. She didn't enter the room.

Sou chan called her Misao sama.

* * *

Kaoru walked silently beside Kenshin as the evening wind blew. The couple walked along the empty boulevard.

He hasn't spoken a word ever since they were out of the restaurant. He had a talk with one of the governments. Kaoru peeped. Kenshin's face looked serious. Looks like he's in some kind of thoughts.

Before she realized, they reached the town and were walking along the streets. Kaoru looked around, trying to find something to entertain herself, but her heart was worried for Kenshin. What on earth would cause him to think so much?

It's probably the government. They probably talked him into a difficult situation that kept him thinking. They're always doing this to him.

" Naa, Kaoru dono."

Kaoru awoken from her thoughts and looked at Kenshin almost immediately.

Kenshin finally called her, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the ground.

The couple continued walking. " Hai?" Kaoru asked.

" The government... Seta Soujirou is a high-ranked wanted criminal now in Japan." Kenshin started. Kaoru knew about it. She wasn't surprised. " They wanted him so much that they had sent Aoshi to kill him."

What?

Now, that certainly caught Kaoru's ears.

Aoshi?

" Really? Then Misao chan..."

" They called me to join forces with Aoshi." Kenshin snapped.

" Join... Join Aoshi? What does that mean?" Kaoru asked, feeling anxious.

" They wanted Soujirou so much that... They wanted me to catch him with Aoshi. They believed with the two strongest swordsmen, 'Tenken' would certainly die." Kenshin finished solemnly, staring at the ground. Kaoru's eyes went wide open.

Did he..?

" I didn't agree." It was almost as if Kenshin had read Kaoru's mind, and said those magical words. Kaoru sighed in relief. " But... This can't go on. The government's really determined to kill Soujirou. He can't stay in this town for too long."

Kaoru looked down at the ground while they both walked back to the inn.

This time, none spoke.

* * *

Yahiko walked along the streets.

BORING.

He spent most of his time in the day at the inn, doing practically nothing.

And now, he's wasting his time in the streets, idling around.

Sheesh.

Life is just SO FUN.

Crap.

Yesterday was the same as today, and tomorrow's going to be the same as today.

Sheesh.

Kaoru and Kenshin have been out ever since last night. That practically took his life, for there's no one else to tease about, not after how Misao punched him last night.

Yahiko blushed.

Right, Misao DID had the right to punch him. Well, they were... Doing... That kind of...

Yahiko's face went all red.

Crap, no use thinking about such...such STUFFS around this evening. He might as well have some practice.

He's definitely not going to interrupt anyone's activity today.

He's definitely not going to stop any couple from...

Kissing.

Yahiko knocked himself on his head with his knuckles. Stop thinking about it already!

Well, Yahiko's growing. He's...turning into a...man. And in that process, as all know, hormones start to react. Sometimes, boys get really, well, CURIOUS.

But he's definitely not going to stop any... Yup.

DEFINITELY.

* * *

Misao stared at the ceiling blankly. She was lying on the ground in her room. She was alone. Soujirou wasn't with her.

Sou chan?

What happened?

Why didn't he look for Misao?

Why didn't he ask her out?

Why...Why did he call her...

Misao sama?

Sou...chan?

Misao wished she wasn't thinking too much. She wished she didn't need to think so much. But...

She can't stop thinking.

What happened? Sou chan seemed to be drifting away... It's only one day, and he looked like he was leaving her.

She didn't see him around today. She tried looking for him around the inn, the streets and everywhere she could think of, but he wasn't around.

Where is he?

It's only been a day, and she's missing him.

Could it be...

He's gone?

Misao sat up immediately. Her heart raced and her eyes stared in fear.

No. Sou chan. She can't lose him!

Misao got up on her feet and rushed to the door. She wanted to see Sou chan. She couldn't lose him!

She pushed the door open and Soujirou was there.

Misao froze for a moment. Tears brimmed her eyes. She broke down, hugged Soujirou, and cried.

" Where have you been? I thought I lost you!" She cried and wailed in his embrace like a baby. Same old Sou chan, with his same old smile, same old clothes.

Soujirou didn't speak for a moment and let it be for a moment. He gently pulled Misao away from his embrace.

" We need to talk." Soujirou said, his eyes almost cold, his smile almost fading.

Something somewhere in her heart told her...

Something isn't right.

* * *

**(A/N: HEHES. Something bad is going on. Well, you see, I'm writing this story based with a little mixture of my...life events. My love life's been pathetic, and I can't help but to make this story sad. But well, it's going to be a happy ending in the end. Unlike my life.)**


	12. Truth

**(A/N: I hope to take this opportunities to really apologise to all my readers out there for not updating this story for so long. I had been working on my Original stories, so I kind of left my fan fics aside. I'm really, really sorry about this. Now that I have more time than I thought I could have, I will continue writing this. I won't complain if you are tired of waiting and stop reading. It's my fault after all. But seriously, I'll love to get your comments. And I hope I'd not take too long to finish up this story. Please comment before you go. And I really thank God for all those who continued to support me. Thanks people! Without further a due, let's move on to chapter 12!) **

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Misao stared at Soujirou's cold blue eyes and feared. What was wrong? Aren't they all right yesterday? What is happening now?

God, she felt like crying.

Soujirou entered Misao's room and closed the bamboo door behind him. There was a moment of long silence in the room. Misao feared of what he was about to say. His eyes were cold. He was emotionless, but his eyes were never this cold.

Misao held back her tears.

After what it seemed to be a million years, Soujirou finally spoke. " I think it would be better if I leave." His tone was monotonous and cold. Misao's eyes widened and she almost couldn't contain her tears any longer.

"Why...Why?" She asked, almost a whimper. Her heart felt as if she was stashed with daggers. She couldn't say anymore. She was too unpleasantly surprised. She knew she would cry if she were to continue speaking.

" The government's after me. I'll get you into trouble."

" I'm not afraid."

Soujirou didn't reply, just shook his head.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

But Misao was too petrified to scream at him. She stoned.

" Sorry." Soujirou apologized and went out of the room immediately.

Misao broke down and cried. Her cries were wails.

Why? Weren't things going well? Why?

Misao didn't understand. After spending so much time together, why did he have to leave? She already said she didn't mind running away with him from the government. She was brave.

At least she thought she was.

But it seemed now she ain't, 'cause her stronghold had left.

* * *

Soujirou lied down and stared at the ceiling. He left the window open, so that the moonlight may brighten up the dark night.

But no matter how bright the moon was, it was of no use.

Soujirou felt so hurt inside. He didn't want to leave Misao. He had to. He was confused. Soujirou grabbed his hair and crumpled his face. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he curled up.

He didn't want any of this to happen. What are these feelings he's having? This mixed feelings inside of him? He was so scared. So very scared.

" _Sou chan!"_

Misao's voice ringed in his mind.

Her beautiful features and her beautiful voice. Her beautiful smiled and her wonderful attitude. She was always smiling at him. She never cared about his past as a Tenken.

She loved him.

And he loved her too.

But there were weird feelings inside of him he couldn't explain.

Nothing could describe the confusion he had.

Nothing could describe the pain he was facing.

He cried himself to sleep.

It was his lullaby.

* * *

Misao didn't sleep last night. She couldn't. All she did was lied down and stared at the ceiling.

_Sou chan... Why? Just why?_

Weren't they so passionate about each other? Why? Just why all of a sudden Soujirou want to leave? Was it because Yahiko saw them kissing? Or was it because Misao was too noisy? Or was it because she was ugly?

If it were those, she would kill Yahiko. She would not talk so much and listen to him instead. She would cover her face with a scarf.

Just please don't leave her alone.

Misao cried again. Her face was filled with tear marks and her eyes were so red and puffed. She looked wearing and hopeless. She kept crying and crying.

_Why? Just why, Sou chan?_

Misao sat up abruptly. Then, she got onto her feet and dashed to Soujirou's room. She pushed the door opened violently.

She stopped moving.

Soujirou wasn't there.

She checked every room and toilets, no sign of him. Misao stopped at her feet and cried again.

Since when had she become this vulnerable? Since why did she keep crying?

Since she met Soujirou?

She didn't care. All she ever wanted know was Soujirou. She needed him desperately. She craved for him. She needed him in her life. She needed his smile, his loving words, and his gentle touch.

Misao ran down the stairs as far as she could and exited the motel. She turned round and round in the middle of the streets, hoping to spot Soujirou. Everyone around watched her as if she was crazy. But she couldn't care much. She wanted Soujirou back.

Then, she saw a familiar figure turning left.

She ran, with all that she could, towards the figure. Her tears continued flowing like tap water while she ran. Her mind was blank for the moment. All she could think of was Soujirou. All she could think of was to bring him back.

She saw the figure a few feet away. She cried as loudly as she could. "Sou chan!" Her voice was sore with all the crying. Her throat was piercing, but she didn't mind the pain. She wanted her back.

The figure stopped at his feet, turned around, and looked at Misao. Soujirou used the same cold eyes he had used yesterday and stared at Misao.

Why? Why are his eyes so cold?

" Sou chan, I need you." Misao cried, almost pleading. Her tears continued rolling down her cheeks. Soujirou made no movement.

" Sorry." He said emotionlessly. Then, he turned around and continued walking.

Misao could no longer stand it and ran towards him and hugged Soujirou from behind. Soujirou stopped moving when he felt Misao's tears wetting his back.

" Sou chan... Why? Didn't you say you loved me? Why are you leaving me?" Misao's voice sounded muffled as she spoke, her face stuck onto his back. " Please don't leave me to my loneliness again, Sou chan. Please..."

Soujirou felt his heart ache. He whispered. " But I'm scared."

Scared?

" Scared of what?" Misao asked as she stopped hugging onto Soujirou and ran in front of him. She held his hands. " I'm with you, Sou chan, I'm with you."

Soujirou felt his tears brimming at his eyes. " I'm scared of my emotions." He admitted finally. " The feelings were weird. I'm scared. What were those feelings I had for you? Why did I dream of us kissing all the time? Why did I dream of us bathing together? Why did I dream of us and a child? Why? Why? I didn't understand. I was so scared. All these were so real." Misao never replied as he spoke.

" I recently heard that the government were searching for me wildly. They want me dead. But all I could think was you! I was so scared they might take you away. I don't want any of these! These feelings are so weird, so scary as it could be." A tear rolled down his left cheek. Misao felt her heart twisted.

" I'm scared... I'm really lost... I..."

Misao kissed him softly on his lips for a few seconds before he could finish what he wanted to say. She hugged him and whispered into his ears. " I'm with you."

Soujirou stunned for a moment, and then embraced Misao tightly in his arms. He could feel her breast against his body. He could feel the softness of her skin. They stayed there for a good long moment. All they needed was each other.

Yes, all they needed was each other.

* * *

**(A/N: Done. Short chapter. Sorry. But anyways, do leave your comments ya? Maybe you could rush me to writing, or I may slack again. LOL. All right, ciao people! Next time!)**


End file.
